We Will Soar
by Rainstone18
Summary: Rainkit was born weak. She loses her breath quickly and cannot run for very long. Most of the clan thinks she will not make it to be a warrior, but Rainkit dreams of hunting and fighting for RiverClan. And all dreams have a chance of coming true. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

RiverClan:

 **Leader:** Swiftstar, a black and white patched tom with light green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Nightwish, a shiny black she-cat with blazing amber eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Redberry, a reddish-brown tabby tom with a white belly and front paws with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** N/A

 **Warriors:**

Hawkeyes, a black tom with silver tinted fur and grayish-blue eyes.

Stonedust, a grayish-brown tabby tom with thin, rough fur and dark amber eyes.

Lakestripe, a pale blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes and a dark stripe down her back.

Smallclaw, a large cream tabby tom with light golden eyes and abnormaly small claws.

Alderfall, a light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Nettlefern, a pale silver she-cat with leaf green eyes.

Eaglefang, a brown and white patched tom with yellow eyes.

Doveheart, a long furred dark brown she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Mossleap, a golden-brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes and green eyes.

Berryleaf, a dark brown tom with a white chest splash and green eyes.

Mapleflight, a dark ginger tabby she-cat with fluffy fur and amber eyes.

Stormsplash, a stormy gray tom with a silver belly and dark blue eyes.

Hazelglow, a pure white she-cat with long, fluffy fur and bright hazel eyes.

Firestorm, a firey ginger tabby tom with dark amber eyes.

Starflower, a silver tabby she-cat with long fur and light blue eyes.

Daisystrike, a white she-cat with semi-long fur and yellow-orange eyes.

Fishspots, a slender silver speckled she-cat with dark green eyes.

Nightwind, a very dark gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes.

Dawnlight, a long furred cream she-cat with small icy blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Sandstep, a tan she-cat with long fur and vivid orange eyes. Mother to Birdkit, Cloverkit, and Brightkit.

 **Elders:**

Shadowjump, a dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes.

Beaverstrike, a brown tom with with dark blue eyes and long, jagged claws.

Specklestream, a old silver and white speckled she-cat with green eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Falconpaw, a light brown tabby tom with dark hazel eyes. Mentor: Lakestripe

Rainpaw, a brown she-kit with a tan belly and front paw with grayish-blue eyes. Mentor: Stonedust

Bramblepaw, a large dark ginger tabby tom with light green eyes. Mentor: Stormsplash

Gingerpaw, a ginger she-kit with light blue eyes. Mentor: Mossleap

 **Kits:**

Birdkit, a long furred pale brown tabby she-kit with orange eyes.

Cloverkit, a pale silver tom with minty green eyes.

Brightkit, a golden tabby she-kit with a white chest and bright yellow eyes.

ThunderClan:

 **Leader:** Acornstar, a ruddy brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Batstreak, a black, silver and gray streaked tom with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Fernstone, a dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Copperpaw, a copper colored tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Whitepaw, a white tom with light blue eyes, gray tipped paws and a fluffy tail.

Firepaw, a burnt red tom with gold eyes, black right back leg, and fluffy tail.

WindClan:

 **Leader:** Willowstar, a lithe silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

 **Deputy:** Breezestrike, a gray tom with pale golden eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Darkspeck, a very dark gray tabby tom with dull green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Cootstep, a small black tom with a white face and orange eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Lilypaw, a light ginger she-cat with pale greenish-blue eyes and tufted ears.

ShadowClan:

 **Leader:** Antstar, a small reddish-brown tom with dark blue eyes.

 **Deputy:** Quailfoot, a pale gray tom with a black back and belly with yellow eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Cinderstep, a smokey gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:** N/A

 **Warriors:**

Thundersong, a black and really dark brown she-cat with one gold eye and one blind eye with a scar through it and slick fur

 **Apprentices:**

Echopaw, a black she-cat with a white muzzle and right front paw and one ice blue eye and one silver gray eye. Mentor: Thundersong.

Eclipsepaw, a black she-cat with silver markings and aqua eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Hi, this is my first warrior cat fan fiction, so it probably wont be perfect, but I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

A cool night breeze rippled through the thin willow branches that hung above the stream. It was a dark night, but the stars glimmered brightly and an almost full moon cast it's light upon the territories. The silence of the night was broken by the meow of a dark brown she-cat to the black cat – a tom- who was walking beside her. Though they talked in hushed tones, the silence of the forest seemed to magnify their voices. Soon, they came to a small glade beside the river, with a soft patch of green grass. During the daytime it was a great spot for sunbathing, because the trees didn't bend over it and it had direct access to the blazing sun. The two cats lay down on the bank, their front paws dangling over the edge, the tips of their paws gently touching the surface. The brown she-cat laid awkwardly, her significantly protruding belly poking out to the side. The tom giggled and mewed, "Are you having some trouble there?" The she-cat looked up and meowed in response, "Nothing I can't handle!" They purred in amusement and nestled up against each other, staring down into the water. Eventually, the tom mewed with glee in his voice, "I can't wait till our kits are born! I can't wait to watch them open their eyes, start their training, take them to their first Gathering..." . The tom trailed off, and the brown she-cat curled her tail around his and mewed, "Well, you only have to wait a half moon Hawkeyes." He licked her cheek softly before going on. "They will grow up to be great warriors, maybe one of them will even be the leader of RiverClan someday!" The glow in his blue eyes died away and he mewed hesitantly, "Or..or the next medicine cat..." The she-cat looked up sharply and started to mew something, only for it to be cut off by a pain-filled screech. Hawkeyes jumped up as the she-cat rolled onto her side and let out another agonizing yowl. "Doveheart, whats wrong!" The panic was apparent in his face, though his voice was steady. She managed to breathe out a response through the painful contractions, "The kits are coming!"

Hawkeyes stared down in disbelief, and mewed, his voice quavering now, "W..what? I though they weren't due for another half moon!" Doveheart winced at the pain and hissed, irritated, "Well I guess they have other plans!" Hawkeyes mewed again, almost on the verge of hyperventilation, "But, aren't premature kits weak and sickly? What if..what if they..." _Die?_ He could not bring himself to say the word, but his mate understood. Before she could respond, Hawkeyes's face hardened and he ran off the opposite direction from the camp. Doveheart, dumbfounded, yowled, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to get Redberry?" The tom turned around and mewed back, "I'm getting some herbs, just hold on!" Sighing, she dropped her head on the ground and concentrated on bringing her kits into the world.

The moon was halfway down the sky when Doveheart's kits were born. The parents looked on proudly, while Doveheart curled herself even more tightly around them. There were three, one was a dark reddish-brown color, a she-cat, the other a very dark gray, almost black, tom, and the last one was a dusty brown she-cat with a tan belly and one tan front paw. The tiny creatures squirmed toward their mother's warmth and gathered at her belly. Doveheart's eyes shined with deep love, the kind of love only a mother can have, while Hawkeyes purred with joy. He lay down next to his mate and curled around her, wrapping him tail around hers. He whispered softly in her ear, "Good job." Se purred in response and mewed, "We should name them." Hawkeyes glanced warily around them and scented the air nervously. "Doveheart, shouldn't we go back to camp first?" He knew that the smell of blood and young kits could attract predators like foxes. Doveheart didn't taker her eyes off of her precious kits but mewed firmly, "I want to name them on the bank of the stream they will hunt in, shadowed by the forest that will give them shelter. Their home." At last she glanced up and looked into Hawkeyes's eyes, her passion burning deep in her dark amber eyes. With one last nervous glance around, he nodded and mewed, "You start." She took a deep breath and brushed her fluffy tail over the dark gray tom. "Shadekit for him, his pelt is as dark at the shade cast from the trees." Hawkeyes nodded and pointed his own tail at the reddish-brown one. "How about Pinekit for her? Her fur is the color of pine bark." Doveheart nodded and looked at the brown kit, thinking. Eventually she mewed, "I want to call her Rainkit. I have a feeling she will have your eyes." Hawkeyes's eyes were a pale, piercing grayish-blue color, that were also his namesake. He nodded and swept his tail over all the kits. "Shadekit, Pinekit, Rainkit, welcome to RiverClan."

The two new parents decided to rest for a bit before bringing the newest members of RiverClan back to camp. When the moon was almost ready to set, Hawkeyes nodded at Doveheart, who started nudging the kits for they had fallen asleep. Hawkeyes's ears perked, his senses hyper alert to detect the sound of a fox moving slyly through the forest, or any other threats to his precious children. Hearing nothing, he turned back to the kits as Doveheart let out a cry of panic. "Hawkeyes, they can't breathe!" Hawkeyes bolted up to her and looked down to see Shadekit and Pinekit gasping for air, unsuccessfully to his sorrow. He bent his head and mewed hoarsely, "There's nothing I can do, there's nothing any cat can do, there dying." Doveheart wailed from grief and started to frantically lick their chests, hoping to stimulate their breathing, but Hawkeyes knew they were never going to live. He and Doveheart could only watch in grief and heartbreaking pain as the little kit's mouths stopped gasping and their chests stopped heaving. They were gone.

Hawkeyes buried his kits under the grassy glade they were born on. A little brown mound of dirt rose up from the ground and Hawkeyes's heart tore as he though of the still, tiny bodies laying under it. Doveheart was laying nearby, whimpering pitifully. Rainkit laid on the ground in the curve of her belly, oddly subdued as if she knew exactly what was going on. Slowly, as if he was in a dream, he bent down to pick up his remaining kit and nudged his mate to her paws and began to lead her back to camp. His mind whirled, endless thoughts churning through his head. _StarClan why? Why did you take my kits from me? Why have you done this?_ Hearing Rainkit squeal as she hit a tall bramble sprig, he raised his head to prevent her from hitting anything else. His love for his remaining kit swelled in his heart, bursting into his mind and banishing all his sorrowful thoughts. _At least little Rainkit was spared_ he though. Thinking about his little bundle, he realized her name fit her perfectly. _She is my healing rain in this drought of grief and loss._

They were halfway to the camp, and he stopped for a minute to stretch out. Rainkit wasn't heavy but after a while she felt heavier then she actually was. Doveheart stopped next to him, her beautiful eyes dull with pain. He licked her cheek and twined his tail with hers for a second, before reaching for Rainkit again. Before he picked her up, he pressed his nose to her chest to check her heartbeat, worried that she would follow her siblings fates. Her heartbeat sounded fine, the normal _lub-dub_ sound it was supposed to make. Reassured, he went began to pick her up, but not before he noticed something that turned his blood cold. She had a extra beat added on to the normal sound of her heart. _No, no no no no! I can't lose her too!_ He pressed his muzzle against her little body and whimpered in sorrow. Doveheart watched her mate in disbelief, before slowly padding up to him. "Is she..." "No," he answered, "just...come listen." With that, Doveheart bent down and pressed her nose to her kit's chest, before backing away. Hawkeyes mewed darkly, "She's not going to survive." He didn't look up, just listened for his mate's devastated wail but it never came. Instead she mewed, "No, she will be fine. I have an idea."

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think, and what I should improve on.**

 **What do you think of Hawkeyes, Doveheart and Rainkit? And what do you think Doveheart's idea is?**

 **If you liked it, please follow and favorite :)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1 :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rainkit slowly opened her pale grayish-blue eyes to see the bright light of dawn pouring through the entrance of the nursery. Looking around, she saw her mother Doveheart, her dark brown fur tangled and messy, still sleeping peacefully next to her. On the far side of the nursery, another queen, a silver tabby named Starflower, quietly groomed her kits, her back to Rainkit and her mother. Rainkit tried to peek around the queen to see her kits, but accidentally bumped into Doveheart's side, waking her. Doveheart yawned and slowly stretched out. Smiling down at Rainkit, she mewed, "Good morning Rainkit, did you sleep well?" Rainkit nodded, and her mother scooped her up and set her between her paws and started to groom her. Rainkit swatted crossly at her mothers grip, mewing in a cute, tiny, but agitated voice, "I can groom myself!" Whiskers twitching with amusement, Doveheart kept on grooming, meowing between licks, "I know, but I want to do it this time." Rainkit sighed and admitted defeat, waiting patiently for her mother to finish. Soon, her mother gave her one last lick and nudged her toward the nursery entrance. "Go play with the other kits." she mewed, before twisting around to groom herself. Bouncing with excitement, she raced out of the nursery into the dazzling sunlight.

The sun reflected off the stream surrounding the camp, making it even brighter. Looking around the camp, she saw a tall willow tree stump, with a small den made out of a bramble thicket directly next to it. _That must be the Highstump, and Swiftstar's den_ she thought. Glancing around, she saw many other large bramble and thorn bushes with many different scents wafting from them. From one of the dens two she-cats emerged, their fur still rumpled from sleep. One of the she-cats had long, pretty cream fur and small icy blue eyes. The other one was a dark olive brown tabby, with very dark green eyes. The two she-cats noticed Rainkit standing by the nursery and hurried over with excited looks on their faces. "Hi, are you Rainkit?" the brown tabby asked. Rainkit smiled and mewed, "Yep, that's me!" The she-cat purred and mewed, "I'm Olivepaw, and this tired furball right here is my sister Dawnpaw." Dawnpaw's mouth gaped in a long yawn and she narrowed her eyes at her sister. Rainkit looked up at them, amazed. "Wow, you're apprentices! So you know like battle moves and stuff?" This time Dawnpaw nodded and purred, "Yes, our mentors taut us a new move last night. I would teach you but it is _way_ too advanced for a mere kit." Her tone was mocking but she had a playful glimmer in her eye. Rainkit play-growled and hissed, "Nothing is too advanced for me! I'm the great and powerful Rainstar! No cat can defeat me!" Purring, Dawnpaw mewed, "Well then, if you can catch me and Olivepaw, I will teach you the move."

Rainkit bounced on her paws, excitement coursing through her as she mewed "Oh, that's easy!" Blinking, Dawnpaw and Olivepaw took off across the camp and Rainkit started to chase after them. The older she-cats swerved through the small camp, trying to avoid going too close to the other dens so they would not wake any cat up. Eventually, Rainkit started to catch up with them, only to lag behind again. Panting, she tried to run faster but she didn't have enough breath to do so. Her heart pounding double time, she slowly padded to a halt and sat down, gasping for air with her tongue sticking out. Dawnpaw and Olivepaw skidded to a stop and swaggered over to where Rainkit had stopped. Dawnpaw, with a arrogant look on her face, mewed, "Ha, look at her Olivepaw! She looks like a dog." It was true, with her mouth gaping and her tongue lolling, she did look like a dog. Olivepaw smirked and mewed loudly, "Rainkits a dog, a dirty, stinky dog!" Dawnpaw put her head close to Rainkit's muzzle and hissed, "Your so weak, you will _never_ be an apprentice, or a warrior for that matter." Rainkit's ears burned but she didn't yet have the breath to fight back. The two apprentices continued to torment her while she sat there, panting, fueling their taunts. Rainkit's ears drooped and her eyes welled with tears. _I thought these cats were going to be my friends!_

Eventully she got her breath back and opened her mouth to shoot back a sharp remark, but before she could two small blurs, one dark ginger, one pale ginger, raced up and started to yowl at the apprentices. "Hey, go pick on someone your own size you bullies!" hissed the pale ginger kit, while the other hissed "You guys are the stinky dogs, not her!" Amazed, she stood up and hissed at the dumbfounded apprentices, before curling her lip and turning her back. She and the two other kits walked back toward the nursery, while the other she-cats laughed and mocked them. When they got back over to the nursery she took her first good look at her rescuers. The pale ginger kit was a she-kit with darker ginger speckles and bright yellow eyes. The dark ginger kit was a tabby tom with wide shoulders and light green eyes. They both smiled at her and Rainkit mewed, "Thanks, I was going to give them a piece of my mind but I just couldn't catch my breath!" The kits purred and glanced back at the apprentices, who were sitting by the Highstump, whispering. Turning back around, Rainkit mewed, "I'm Rainkit, what's your names?" The dark ginger kit mewed, "I'm Bramblekit, and this is my sister Emberkit. Do you want to play with us?" Rainkit nodded enthusiastically and the three kits ran off.

Later, the three were tossing a ball of moss back and forth in front of the nursery while their mothers watched them. Rainkit discovered that Bramblekit and Emberkit were Starflower's kits. The three of them laughed in delight when the moss ball flew through the air into the clearing and they all chased after it. Rainkit got to it first and snagged it on one of her thorn sharp claws and looked back, sticking her tongue out at her friends. Suddenly, she crashed into a wall – a fluffy light brown tabby wall. Looking up, she saw a pair of dark green eyes staring down at her, with an irritated look on his face. Slowly backing away, Rainkit stuttered, "S..sorry Alderfall, I just.. we just..." she stumbled to a stop when she saw that the tom looked absolutely furious. Hissing, he snapped, "You stupid kit! Watch where your going you little brat and leave me alone!" His ears back, he hissed once more to establish his point and turned back to the other warriors. Muttering under his breath he mewed, "The nerve of the little weakling. She will never be a warrior, she probably won't survive her first training session. I'm gonna feel sorry for her mentor..." Fluffing up, Rainkit hissed at the warrior, "Hey! Tell that to my face you piece of fox dung!"

Bramblekit and Emberkit watched in horror as Alderfall whipped around, eyes wild, ears back. He opened his mouth to retort but before he could get the words out a black tom with silver tinted fur stalked up with his ears back. "Alderfall, don't you dare talk to my kit that way! Or do you want to be put back on apprentice duties?" The light brown tom hissed at the tom before walking off and disappearing into the warriors den, along with his two friends who both curled their lips at her. Rainkit was still fluffed up and furious, but the black tom walked over and brushed his tail down her back, flattening her ruffled fur. "Don't listen to them Rainkit, they don't believe in you. But I do, and your mother does. No matter what anyone says, I believe you will be a warrior." Purring, she wound around her father's legs and he bent down to lick her forehead. Bramblekit and Emberkit padded up to her as well and mewed, "We believe in you too." Nuzzling her new found friends, she sighed and mewed quietly, "But why and I so weak?" She didn't expect an answer, and she didn't get one. Sighing again, she mewed worriedly, "What if Swiftstar thinks I'm too weak too? What if you wont make me an apprentice!" Hawkeyes licked her cheek and mewed, "That's up to Swiftstar my dear, but I'm almost positive he will." Purring, she bounced around her dad and then runs off with her friends, not seeing the look of doubt flash in her father's eyes.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **What do you think about Rainkit's condition? What do you think of Dawnpaw, Olivepaw, Bramblekit and Emberkit?**

 **I'm going to start something where I'm going to put a fun fact about the story after every chapter. I've seen other writers do this and I thought it looked fun.**

 **Fun Fact: The name of the story comes from the bible verse Isaiah 40:31**

 **"But those who trust in the Lord will find new strength. _They will soar high on wings like eagles_. They will run and not grow weary. They will walk and not faint"**

 **I thought this related to Rainkit's story a lot.**


	4. Chapter 2

**This chapter is quite short, sorry about that, but it's also quite important ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The bright green-leaf sun shone down upon the camp while Rainkit and her friends played. They had made up a game where they had Doveheart draw two circles in the sand and the kits split into two teams. The teams had to get a seashell into the other team's circle.

Sense there were only three kits, Rainkit was up against both of her friends and, unfortunately, they were winning. Rainkit was panting heavily, and eventually plopped down on the ground to rest.

Emberkit swaggered over to her and, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, imitated Dawnpaw and Olivepaw's snobby voices and insults. "Oh my gosh Rainkit, you are like, so weak!" mewed Emberkit, with Bramblekit barely holding in his laughter in the background. Rainkit started to laugh so hard that she and her friends were rolling around in the dust on their backs. "Get up at once, you're getting all dirty!" Doveheart yowled from next to Hawkeyes, who she was sharing prey with. The three kits jumped up at once, and went back to playing their game.

After a while, the kits abandoned the game and opted to play fighting. As they were rolling around, swiping at each other with clumsy paws, Redberry walked into the camp. In his jaws was a very small kit.

Bramblekit noticed and mewed to his friends "Hey, look you guys!" Rainkit and Emberkit jumped up and stood to attention as Swiftstar came out of his den. Rainkit had never seen the clan's leader before, and she suddenly felt very small indeed. The large tom was very strong and powerful, and one of his paws was about the size of her head.

The leader looked confused as he started at the small kit in Redberry's jaws. Eventully, he mewed, "Redberry, would you like to explain?" The small reddish-brown tom nodded and walked to the front of the clan.

Swiftstar called a meeting from the Highstump as Rainkit and her friends ran up. They were more interested in the chance of a new playmate then where the kit came from. When all the cats of RiverClan had gathered, Swiftstar nodded to Redberry to speak. The medicine cat set down the kit softly on the ground and drew breath to speak.

"While I was gathering herbs by the border to the unknown forest, I found this kit wailing pitifully in the bushes. It seemed to be abandoned. I couldn't just leave it to starve, could I? The warrior code says that we must help all kits in need, even if they are from another clan. I have a feeling that extends to loner and rouge kits too."

When the medicine cat had finished, the clan burst out with their own opinions. Alderfall, Smallclaw, Eaglefang, and many other cats yowled out complains, while Rainkit's parents and many other cats nodded in agreement.

Swiftstar had a concerned look on his face as he turned to Redberry. "I understand where you are coming from Redberry, but is the kit worth it? I don't want it to grow up followed by controversy and hatred." Redberry's opened his mouth to reply but Swiftstar reacted first. "No, we are warriors, not savages. If we abandon the kit we are no worse than the evil villains of our past. We will keep the kit."

Rainkit bounced happily on her paws as Redberry carried the kit trowed the nursery. As the cats went back to what they were doing, Rainkit heard Alderfall hiss to himself, "Great, one weakling and one filthy rouge. What is this clan coming too?" As Rainkit turned around to hiss at the agitated warrior, Emberkit ran up and mewed, "Come on! Lets go see the kit!"

Rainkit and her friends stared down at the little mound of ginger fur, suckling quietly at Starflower's belly. The queen had agreed to foster the kit, even though Rainkit had wanted her mother to have it. Doveheart just didn't have enough milk. Bramblekit mewed to his mother, "What are you going to name her?" For a second Starflower didn't respond, but eventually she mewed, "How about Gingerkit, for her fur?" The kits mewed in approval and crowded around the new kit, but Starflower pushed them away. "Go play, Gingerkit isn't old enough to join you yet." Rainkit's friends imminently ran out of the nursery, but Rainkit nuzzled the little kit before going to join them.

* * *

 **So what do you think about Gingerkit? Please review, and if you liked it please follow and favorite :)**

 **Fun Fact: Rainkit's disability was orignaly going to be from an injury that an old enemy of her father's inflicted on her, and that she would grow up and have to kill him. I changed it because of a major problem that came up with the storyline that I couldn't fix XD**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for such a late update but I was pretty busy today :) Just to say that, during the school week, I probably will not be posting daily.**

 **I want to say a BIG thanks to my friend Jessica, who drew the new picture for this story :)**

 **Also, a gathering will be coming up in a few chapters, so if you would like to submit an OC please do. I mostly need apprentices, but you could do warriors if you wish. I will be accepting the first 5 apprentices, and I will accept any warrior. Just put the character's name, appearance, and personality in a review, or you can PM me if you want.**

 **Now, on to the chapter...**

* * *

"Come _on_ Rainkit, wake up!" The impatient voice of Emberkit entered Rainkit's ears and she slowly opened her eyes. Looking up at her friend, who was bouncing with excitement, she mewed sleepily, "Whats the hurry?" Emberkit stared at her like she had grown another head. "Don't you remember? Today are our first swimming lessons!" Remembering, Rainkit jumped up and ran out of the den after her friend.

Bramblekit was already outside, along with Doveheart, Starflower, and Gingerkit, who was complaining loudly. "Why can't I swim too?" she whined, "It's not fair!" Starflower nudged the little ginger kit with her tail and mewed calmly, "You will get to swim when you are four moons old. At the size you are now you could easily drown." Gingerkit pawed the ground and mumbled consent, but she still looked unhappy.

Meanwhile, the older kits were excitedly chatting. "I can't wait to get in the water! It looks so cool!" mewed Bramblekit, his tail twitching with excitement. Emberkit bounced around happily, while Rainkit looked slightly worried. She mewed quietly, "What if I run out of breath and can't get back to the shore in time? I could drown!" Her friends could see the fear in her eyes and nuzzled her comfortingly. "You'll be fine! You only run out of breath when you exert yourself too much, if you take it easy I think you'll be fine." Emberkit mewed encouragingly.

Rainkit nodded, pushing her fear aside, and hissed playfully, "When did you get so wise? You sound like my dad!" Emberkit smirked at her and pounced, rolling Rainkit around in the dusty earth outside of the nursery. Eventully they broke apart and trotted over to the stream inlet in the camp. It was next to the warriors den and was a secret way out of camp, but it also was a calm pool for kits to learn to swim in.

As they approached the edge of the pool, Starflower and Doveheart stopped and sat down. Doveheart mewed, "Swimming is the unique skill of RiverClan. None of the other clans can master it because they don't eat fish." Starflower mewed next, "The fish we eat gives our fur it's oily properties, and it allows our pelts to shed water and dry much faster. You kits have been eating fish for a couple moons now, so your fur has gained the oils." At this, the kits nodded. They had felt the oily stuff for the last few moons when they groomed.

Doveheart continued, "To swim, you need to find your balance in the water." The dark brown queen bounded down into the pool and flicked her tail bring the kits closer. Rainkit splashed into the water with her mother, gasping at the chill. Her friends followed, and Doveheart continued. "Walk into the water until you can barely touch."

The kits waded in warily, until they had done what Doveheart has asked. Rainkit struggled to stay on her feet, and was glad when Doveheart issued the next instruction. "Next, push off and paddle your legs. Pretend your running in the water." With that, she pushed off into the clear water and started to swim, gliding gracefully through the water. The kits watched in awe as Doveheart swam back and motioned for them to push off.

Rainkit did so, and immediately went under. Struggling, she paddled her legs as her mother had done and eventually she was swimming. Not quite as graceful as her mother, but she was swimming. Looking around, she observed her friends jerkily paddling thought the water around her. Gingerkit was peering down from the edge of the pool, yowling, " Go Emberkit! Go Bramblekit! Go Rainkit! Just keep swimming!" Giggling, Rainkit swam over to her friends.

After a little while, Rainkit swam in, panting from exhaustion. Her friends were still swimming, but she was done. She walked up the bank to where her mother, Starflower, and Gingerkit were watching. Gingerkit bounced up to her and mewed, "What it fun?" Rainkit shook out her fur and replied, breathless, "Yea, super fun."

Sitting down, she watched her friends swim until they got tired and walked up to join her. Starflower mewed, "Lets get you three back to the nursery to rest." The three kits nodded and slowly walked off, with Gingerkit bouncing after them, bombarding them with questions. Suddenly, Emberkit stopped, her eyes glazed. Rainkit drew breath to ask what was wrong, but before she could Emberkit collapsed. Gasping, Starflower rushed forward and nudged her kit but Emberkit didn't respond. Looking up, Starflower hissed to Rainkit, "Go get Redberry, quick! Rainkit dashed off toward the medicine cat's den, thousands of thoughts swirling through her mind, but the loudest and scariest one of all was _What if Emberkit dies?_

Several minutes later, Rainkit, Bramblekit and Gingerkit were sitting outside of the medicine den, worriedly trying to peer in. Suddenly, Starflower raced out and went over to Emberkit and Bramblekit's father, Firestorm. The two of them walked back into the medicine den, ignoring the worried kits, and dissapered for quite a while.

After a while, Starflower and Firestorm came out and gathered Bramblekit and Gingerkit and took them back to the nursery. Left alone, Rainkit crept through the entrance of the thorn bush and peered inside.

Emberkit was laying in a large reed nest, with her back left paw sticking out. It was horribly swollen, and Redberry was applying a mass of green goo to it. Walking in a little further, Rainkit mewed, stuttering, "W..whats wrong with her?" Redberry turned around, his gaze stern, but it softened when he saw how worried she was. He turned back to Emberkit and mewed softly, "While Emberkit was swimming, she stepped on a seashell. The wound was bleeding and something from the water got into the wound, quickly infecting it."

Rainkit sighed, relived. Her mother had told her about some medical problems, and she said that, with herbs, infections were pretty simple to fight. She mewed to Redberry, "So, she'll be fine then?" Redberry turned his head a bit, and nodded a single nod. Her spirits revived, Rainkit scampered out of the medicine den.

It had been three sunrises sense Emberkit had gotten sick. She was still in the medicine den, still fighting the infection. Rainkit, Bramblekit and Gingerkit had visited her everyday, and Rainkit had to hope she was getting better, but every time they had come Emberkit was asleep and weak.

Right now, the three kits were laying in the nursery entrance after Redberry had come to get Starflower in the night. The three did not speak, but there was a shared underlying tension between them. Suddenly, a loud, shrill wail sounded from the medicine cat's den, and Starflower raced out, still wailing.

Rainkit's heart dropped into her stomach as she bolted across the camp to the medicine den. She entered it and stopped dead. Emberkit lay in the nest like she always had, but something was different. There was a strange scent in the air as Rainkit slowly padded closer. Then she saw it, or the lack of it. Emberkit's flank was no longer rising and falling. Wailing, she dashed forward and started to lick Emberkit, yowling sadly, "Emberkit! Emberkit wake up! WAKE UP!" There was a foul taste on her tongue from licking Emberkit's lifeless body, and eventually she gave up.

As Emberkit's body was dragged into the clearing, Rainkit followed slowly, her eyes glazed with shock. Bramblekit and Gingerkit were with their mother, their eyes wide and filled with tears. Doveheart walked over to Rainkit and curled herself around her kit, but Rainkit only murmured "She's gone." The shock in her eyes was replaced with grief as she wailed once again, "Emberkit! Emberkit's gone!"

She dashed forward, out of Doveheart's grip, and stood over Emberkits frozen body before collapsing beside it. Whimpering pitifully, tears streamed from her eyes as she murmured once again, "She's gone..."

Rainkit felt two other warm bodies pressing against her on either side, one giving her a gentle lick on the ear. Looking up, she stared into the light green eyes of Bramblekit, who murmured, "Its going to be okay Rainkit, we'll see her again someday. Until we do, you will always have me, I promise." That moment, like the eye in the storm, was the only peace filled moment Rainkit got that night.

Doveheart called Rainkit away from the vigil around moon high and settled her down to sleep, but they both knew that she wouldn't. Still whimpering, Doveheart moved closer to her daughter and soothingly licked her ears and started to speak. "Rainkit, Emberkit has gone to StarClan, a amazing place where all the great warriors of the past live and it stays in eternal green-leaf." Rainkit raised her eyes to look at her mother as she continued. "Every night, when the sun goes down, the warriors of StarClan spread across the sky to hunt and frolic in their broad hunting grounds. Right now, Emberkit is with them, and someday, we will all be with them. You will see her again, I promise." Her mother's story of StarClan had lulled Rainkit to sleep, where in her dreams, while she chased mice and ran through the forest, she heard Emberkit's sweet voice in the background, asking if Rainkit would like to play.

* * *

 **I'm sorry! I had too for the sake of the story!**

 **What did you think of Emberkit's death? Please review, and if you liked it, please follow and favorite!**

 **Fun Fact: Doveheart was orignaly going to die along with Rainkit's siblings and be like Rainkit's guardian angel, but I decided against it.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi, sorry I havn't updated for a few days, I got pretty busy. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thank you for the OCs, the Gathering will be in the next chapter (I think).**

* * *

"Ow, mom! Don't lick so hard!" Rainkit hissed, wincing as her mother pulled at a particularly tangled patch of fur. Doveheart mumbled, "Sorry" and continued to groom her kit, if not a bit more gently.

Today was the day of Rainkit and Bramblekit's apprentice ceremony, and the two kits were barely containing their excitement. Though the nursery was abuzz with joy, there was still an underlying sadness that had been there ever sense Emberkit's passing. _Emberkit was supposed to be here with us, getting her apprentice name and mentor..._

Rainkit sighed sadly at this thought and mewed out loud, her voice quiet, "I wish Emberkit was here." Overhearing, Doveheart paused in her frantic grooming and licked Rainkit's cheek, quiet support and comfort to the still grieving kit. The grief of Emberkit's death was starting to slowly fade, but this special day, one that Emberkit had especially looked forward too, was dredging it back up to the surface.

Glancing over at Starflower's nest, she saw that Bramblekit wore the same, sad expression as she did. Meeting his gaze, she tried to look sympathetic, but it must have come out as something completely different because Bramblekit burst into laughter. "Your face! That's hilarious!" the ginger tom kit mewed, before being quieted by Starflower.

Giggling, Rainkit waited patiently for her mother to finish. Glancing over to a different corner of the nursery, she saw Sandstep still sleeping, her bulging belly rising and falling as she breathed. Sandstep had moved into the nursery a moon ago expecting Eaglefang's kits. They would be born within the next moon.

Finally, her mother gave her one last lick and mewed, "There, you're done! Now we have to wait until Swiftstar calls the meeting." Rainkit nodded and bounced over to Starflower's nest to play. Bramblekit was still being groomed so she turned to talk to Gingerkit, who was sitting in a corner, looking glum. Rainkit walked up to her and mewed, "Hey Gingerkit, what's wrong?" The little she-cat looked up and mewed sadly, "I'm gonna miss you guys. I wish I could be promoted too!"

Rainkit touched her tail to Gingerkit's flank sympathetically. Gingerkit was a moon younger that Rainkit and Bramblekit, so she would not be promoting with them. "You only have to wait a moon, then you'll be an apprentice too and we can train together!" Rainkits energetic answer seemed to cheer Gingerkit a bit, and she nodded in agreement.

Before the two could say anything more, Swiftstar's voice boomed around the camp. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather around the Highstump for a clan meeting!" Rainkit bounced on her paws, excitement rushing through her from her head to her toes. Bramblekit broke free from his mother and joined his friends, his eyes filled with joy.

Two shadows appeared at the entrance of the nursery, and as they stepped in Rainkit recognized her father Hawkeyes, and Bramblekit's father Firestorm. Together, the two families gathered up their kits and herded them out of the nursery, with Sandstep sleepily following.

Outside, the clan had gathered around the Highstump, and watched as Rainkit and Bramblekit walked forward. Looking around, she saw the group of apprentices by the front of the crowd. Fishpaw and Nightpaw looked bored, like there was somewhere they would rather be, while Dawnpaw and Olivepaw sneered and whispered to each other. Ignoring them, she saw another apprentice, a light brown tom with hazel eyes named Falconpaw, she had seen but had never talked to. He nodded to her as their gaze met and Rainkit blinked in reply.

Looking around once again, she saw a group of warriors containing Alderfall, Smallclaw and Eaglefang watching her with distaste, as if she was from a rival clan. Turning her nose up at them, she looked ahead of her and padded quickly toward Swiftstar, who had bounded down from the Highstump.

Reaching him, he waved his long tail to quiet the crowd. Rainkit sat down beside Bramblekit as the black and white cat started the ceremony. "As we welcome these two kits fully into the life of the clan, he must look back and remember the kit who couldn't be with us today, who walks with StarClan." As these words were spoken, most of the clan bowed their heads in respect, and grief.

When the moment had passed, Swiftstar mewed, "Bramblekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bramblepaw." The crowd cheered Bramblepaw's new name before Swiftstar went on. "Your mentor will be Stormsplash." The dark gray tom stood up and walked over to Bramblepaw. "I expect you to teach young Bramblepaw all that you have learned." The two touched noses and backed away, leaving Rainkit all alone at the front.

"Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw." The crowd cheered, but a few cats stayed completely silent, mainly Dawnpaw, Olivepaw, and Alderfall's group. Swiftstar stared at the silent cats before continuing, "Stonedust, you will be mentor to Rainpaw, teach her all you know and help her become a warrior that _all_ of our clan will be proud of." Rainpaw looked up in awe at Stonedust, who was the most senior warrior except for Hawkeyes. The enormous tom smiled down at her and bent to touch her nose.

After, the two backed away to stand with Bramblepaw and Stormsplash. Cats started to pad away to begin their daily duties but Swiftstar went on. "Today, I also have the honor of naming two new warriors. Fishpaw, Nightpaw, step forward." Imminently, the two oldest apprentices lost their board expressions and walked up to the front of the crowd. Their parents, Stormsplash and Mapleflight, looked proudly at each other while Swiftstar started the ceremony.

"I, Swiftstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn." The two full grow cats squirmed like kits as Swiftstar went on.

"Fishpaw, Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" The two apprentices nodded and mewed, "I do." After a pause, Swiftstar mewed, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Fishpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Fishspots, StarClan honors your strength and cunning, and we welcome you as a member of RiverClan." Swiftstar rested his tail of Fishspots shoulder, and she licked his shoulder.

Turning to Nightpaw, Swiftstar mewed, "Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightwind. StarClan honors your stealth and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a member of RiverClan." Nightwind repeated the same gesture of respect before backing away with Fishspots into the warrior's group. The clan shouted out their new names and Rainpaw joined in happily.

As the crowd of cats dispersed, Stonedust turned to look at Rainpaw and opened his mouth to speak, but not before Alderfall swooped in with his group of followers. "Wow, Stonedust, bad luck buddy! You got the weak link of RiverClan! Good luck trying to make _her_ useful!" Rainpaw could feel her face twist with hatred as the annoying tom smirked down at her like she was a piece of crow-food.

To Rainpaw's and Alderfall's surprise, Stonedust rolled his eyes at the middle rank warrior and mewed calmly, "Hey Alderfall, Nightwish might need you for a patrol, you better go check with her." With a huff of anger, the light brown tom whisked away with his lackeys following him. Rainpaw hissed at the retreating group, but Stonedust laid his tail across her back and mewed in a stern voice, "Don't give them a reaction, they will just feed off of it." Glancing up at the grayish-brown tabby, she mewed, confused, "But how will I defend myself?" Smiling, Stonedust mewed, "By becoming the best warrior you can be."

Soon after, Rainpaw and her mentor joined up with Bramblepaw and his mentor for the tour of the territory. The group made their way out of the bramble tunnel entrance and stepped out into the vast willow forest. Rainpaw looked around, her jaws gaping with awe. Bramblepaw mewed, his voice high pitched with amazement, "Wow, how much territory do we _have?_ The two mentors purred at his question and Stormspalsh answered, "It looks bigger than it is, but we have enough to support us." The gray tom flicked his tail at the two younger cats and they followed him deeper into the territory.

The four cats went around RiverClan's whole territory, and Rainpaw was panting from exhaustion. They had seen the stream, the WindClan and ShadowClan borders, and the lake. Rainpaw's favorite was the stream, the calm bubbling and the soft noises from the forest had a peaceful effect on the area. Once, when they had walked along it's bank, she had seen a minnow and jumped to catch it, but failed, much to the others amusement.

Now they were making their way back to camp, and as Rainpaw walked through the entrance, she heard the sound of cats arguing. Hurrying her way through the rest of the tunnel, she broke out into the clearing to see her father snarling at Redberry, who in return looked smug. Hawkeyes opened his mouth to continue the argument but before he could Swiftstar ran up, with Doveheart on his heels. Swiftstar waved his tail for Redberry to leave, who whipped around arrogantly before walking back to his den. The leader spoke to Hawkeyes for a few moments before moving away. Still in a huff, Rainpaw's father sped past her, out of the camp, into the forest. Rainpaw turned to race after him and ask him what was wrong, but Stonedust barred her way and shook his head. "Go find a nest in the apprentice's den, and then get something to eat. Training starts at sunrise."

Nodding, Rainpaw trotted over to the bramble bush which served as the apprentice's den. Walking in, she blinked her eyes to adjust them to the darkness. Looking around, she saw Dawnpaw and Olivepaw laying in two large nests in the very center of the den, whispering to each other while casting mocking glances at her. Recalling her mentor's advice from earlier, she ignored them and looked around to find a nest. From the scents, she recognized Fishspots and Nightwind's old nests and Falconpaw's nest but...where were the other nests?

Usually the apprentice den had lots of extra nests for new apprentices. Dawnpaw's shrill mew sounded loudly from her nest, "Oh, are you looking for a nest? Tough. Me and Olivepaw needed more moss so we shredded them and added them to ours, sorry!" Olivepaw gave her an insolent look before bursting into mocking laughter, Dawnpaw joining her. Suddenly, Falconpaw walked in and the two bullies cut off their laughter at once. Looking in confusion, he mewed to Rainpaw, "Where did all the nests go?" Shrugging, she mewed sarcastically, "Oh, I don't know, maybe some StarClan cats ascended from the clouds and took them." All the while she glanced at the two she-cats, and Falconpaw got the hint. Smirking, he mewed, "Well, they must have really needed them then. Lets just go get some new moss. I'll help you." Dawnpaw and Olivepaw glared at the two cats as they walked out of the den, but Rainpaw just flicked her tail.

* * *

 **What did you think of the naming ceremonies and the mentors, and what did you think about Hawkeyes and Redberry's disagreement?**

 **Please review and, if you liked it, follow and favorite.**

 **Fun Fact: Falconpaw's original name was Strongpaw, or Strongheart, but someone pointed out that it kinda sounded like a mary- stu name, so I changed it.**


	7. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, between having severe writers block and a busy schedule, this has not been a main priority. I will try to update as often as I can, but I am going to be very busy this summer, so I will probably only be able to update once a week**

 **:(**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A chill leaf-fall wind rippled through the trees sending flurries of red and brown leaves down to the group. The breeze ruffled Rainpaw's short, green-leaf thin fur and she shivered. She, Bramblepaw, and their mentors were gathered in the Training Glade, a usually sunny clearing with a sandy floor, perfect for practicing battle moves.

Stonedust's deep voice rang around the glade as he mewed, "Today you two will preform a mock battle." Rainpaw looked over at her friend Bramblepaw and bared her teeth playfully. Bramblepaw crouched down and smirked, his dark ginger fur bushed out. Stonedust's whiskers twitched with amusement as he waved his tail to signal them to get into position.

Rainpaw turned to face Bramblepaw head on and crouched down in her battle stance. Bramblepaw did the same and, in a flash, shot forward and bowled her over. The two young cats rolled around in the sand, batting at each other with sheathed claws. Bramblepaw held her down in the dust as she vainly tried to throw him off. Mustering a bit of strength, she kicked one of her hind paws into his belly and he backed off with a huff. Rainpaw now had the advantage, batting his face and ears while he tried to fit in a counter attack. He didn't need to through, because Rainpaw was already starting to pant. Losing energy, her blows became weaker and lost speed, and Bramblepaw easily over took her, pinning her to the ground.

"I win, I think." Bramblepaw mewed as he backed off of her, but Rainpaw could not draw enough breath to reply. Stonedust and Stormsplash padded up to them and congratulated them. "Rainpaw, you got in some pretty good blows before you lost your breath. If I was your opponent I would be shredded." Stormplash mewed, smiling. Filled with pride, Rainpaw nodded her thanks to the dark gray tom, finally getting her breath back.

Catching her gaze, Stonedust motioned for her to follow him. Her tail sagging, she followed her mentor to the other side of the clearing and sat down. Stonedust opened his mouth to speak but Rainpaw beat him to it. "I'm sorry Stonedust, I can't help it! I just get so tired and..." She trailed off and her voice raised in a soft wail as she continued, "How can I fight in a real battle if I can't even win in a practice bout?" Stonedust laid his grayish-brown tail on her shoulder and mewed calmly, "Rainpaw, you have only been training for a moon. Your strength and endurance will come with time. You will make a great warrior, you just need to keep training and build up your skills and, someday, you will fight in a real battle, and you _will_ win." Her mentor's reassuring pep talk filled Rainpaw with new hope, and she nodded her thanks and agreement to him. Smiling, Stonedust stood up and mewed cheerily, "Now, lets get back to camp before all the fresh-kill is gone."

Rainpaw trotted through the camp entrance with Bramblepaw at her side, and broke out into the camp. Most of the cats were hunting or patrolling, so the camp was almost empty. The elders basked in the weak sunlight, and Sandstep sat outside of the nursery watching her three kits, Birdkit, Cloverkit, and Brightkit, play fight. Redberry was sorting herbs out front of his den, and Swiftstar basked on the Highstump with Nightwish beside him.

Rainpaw took a water vole from the fresh-kill pile and padded over to where Bramblepaw had lay down with a pike. She lay down beside her friend and ate her prey, stopping to chat between bites. The two cats soon finished their prey and settled down to share tongues as the sun started to go down.

The hunting and border patrols had returned and the rest of the warriors were gathered in the clearing, seeming to be waiting for something. Curious, Rainpaw asked Bramblepaw, "Do you know what they're waiting for?" Lifting his head, Bramblepaw mewed, "The Gathering is tonight, they are probably waiting to see it they are going or not. Sudden excitement rushed through her as she thought of the Gathering, and she though about asking Stonedust if she could go.

Before she could move, Swiftstar stood up and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather around the Highstump for a clan meeting!" Rising to her paws, she bounced forward and joined the group of apprentices. Dawnpaw and Olivepaw curled their lips as they approached, but Rainpaw just looked up at Swiftstar, waiting for his announcement.

But Swiftstar was looking past the crowd, and as Rainpaw turned to look, she saw Gingerkit padding out of the nursery with Starflower by her side. Her bright ginger fur gleamed and her blue eyes sparkled with joy. _Oh! This must be Gingerkit's apprentice ceremony!_ Rainpaw though, and blinked affectionately at her friend as she passed by. Gingerkit nodded back at her and continued to walk up to the front of the crowd.

Swiftstar had already jumped to the ground and, when she joined him, silenced the crowd. Swiftstar opened his mouth to begin but Alderfall jumped up before he could. "Seriously Swiftstar? You're going to let that _rouge_ be apprenticed? I though we were just taking care of the little brat until she was old enough to be tossed out."

Rainpaw bristled at Alderfall's mocking remarks, her brown fur poofing out so she looked twice her regular size. She longed to yowl her own thoughts at the rude tom, but she knew that she would only be rebuked. Swiftstar's light green eyes narrowed into slits and mewed simply, "Alderfall, sit down." Growling, the light brown tabby plopped down and was lost in the crowd.

"Gingerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Gingerpaw." The crowd cheered for the new apprentice, and Rainpaw cheered loudest of all. "Mossleap, you will be mentor to Gingerpaw. I expect you to teach her all that you know." The golden-brown tabby she-cat padded up to the front of the crowd and Rainpaw nodded her approval. Mossleap had never taunted her or Gingerkit, and was very kind and supportive. She was the perfect choice for Gingerpaw.

Mentor and apprentice touched noses and backed away to stand beside Rainpaw and Bramblepaw. Gingerpaw received nuzzles from both Rainpaw and Bramblepaw as Swiftstar continued. "The cats going to the Gathering tonight are Nightwish, Redberry, Hawkeyes, Stonedust, Lakestripe, Eaglefang, Doveheart, Mossleap, Stormsplash, Firestorm, Fishspots, Nightwind, Rainpaw, Bramblepaw, and Gingerpaw." When Rainpaw heard her name, she could barely contain her excitement. She and her friends were going to the Gathering!

As she and her clanmates filed out of the camp, she fell in to walk beside Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw and mewed, "Did you see Dawnpaw and Olivepaw's faces when their names weren't called? That was hilarious!" Her friends laughed and nodded in agreement and the three of them ran on ahead of the group, swiping at each others tails as they trotted along the lakeside.

Eventually, they got to the tree bridge that led to the Gathering island. RiverClan lived closest to the crossing point, so they were usually the first ones there. As Rainpaw waited for her turn to cross, her father gave her some pointers about how to act and what to say. "Act cordial, but don't be too friendly. If a warrior talks to you, don't give away too much about what is happening in the clan. If a cat of high rank approaches you, be respectful and polite, and-" Rainpaw cut him off, mewing, "Dad, I think I'll be fine." The large tom smiled down at his daughter and licked her forehead before flicking his tail, signaling her turn to cross the tree bridge.

Stepping onto the old tree trunk, Rainpaw struggled to keep herself on her paws. The bark had rotted away, leaving the slippery, hard wood to hold on to. Gulping, Rainpaw continued to slowly put one paw in front of the other, until she had finally made it across. Jumping down onto the sand bank, Rainpaw sat and waited for her friends to cross.

After both of her friends crossed the tree bridge, the group pushed through the border of undergrowth into the Gathering clearing. Rainpaw gazed around in amazement at the large clearing, brightened by moonlight. Looking over her shoulder at Gingerpaw and Bramblepaw, she mewed, "Lets go explore!"

As they went to walk along the lake shore, a new scent entered Rainpaw's nose. _WindClan_ She had recognized it from the border markings when she had gone on patrols with Stonedust. The small, lithe cats filed into the clearing, mingling among the RiverClan cats. The two clans were currently at peace, so they exchanged friendly news and boasted about old battles won.

As the three apprentices looked around curiously, a pale ginger she-cat padded up to greet them. Smiling, she mewed, "Hi, I'm Lilypaw, what are your names?" Rainpaw liked this she-cat instantly, and mewed back kindly, "I'm Rainpaw, and these are my friends Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw." Rainpaw's two friends mewed their own greetings, and the four cats started to chat.

"So, how long have you been training?" Lilypaw asked. Rainpaw and Bramblepaw both mewed, "One moon" while Gingerpaw mewed shyly, "One day." Nodded, Lilypaw opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of more cats arriving. This time, the scent was less familer to Rainpaw, but she remembered smelling it on the wind by the lake. _ThunderClan_ The large cats filed into the clearing and were lost among the crowd.

Once again, two cats walked up to join their little group. One, a white tom with gray tipped paws and a fluffy tail, had a smile on his face, but the other, a burnt red tom with one black leg, just looked aggressive. As the two joined them, the white tom mewed, "Hi Lilypaw, who are your friends?" Standing up to exchange a friendly nuzzle with the white tom, she mewed, "Whitepaw, these are Rainpaw, Gingerpaw, and Bramblepaw of RiverClan. This is their first Gathering."

Whitepaw nodded to Rainpaw and her friends, white the other tom curled his lip at them. He mewed in a annoyed voice, "Come on Whitepaw, lets go join the guys." Rolling his eyes at the red tom, Whitepaw mewed, "Okay Firepaw, we can go. See you guys later!" They turned to walk away, but Bramblepaw mewed, "Hey, can I join you?" The tom, Firepaw, hissed irritably, "If you must." Flicking his tail at Rainpaw and Gingerpaw, he followed the toms into the crowd.

Laughing, Rainpaw turned back to Gingerpaw and Lilypaw. "Bramblepaw is the only tom apprentice right now, I think he gets kinda tired hanging out with us she-cats sometimes." The group giggled, and continued their conversation. "I've been training for two moons now, and this is my second Gathering. My mentor is Breezestrike, so I think he puts in a good word to Willowstar before the Gatherings so I can come." Rainpaw's mouth gaped in astonishment as she mewed, "Your mentor is Breezestrike?"

Breezestrike was well known in the clans to be extremely fast and strong, he was one of the best warriors to walk the forest. Lilypaw nodded like it wasn't that big of a deal, and turned to greet another apprentice who had walked up to them. This she-cat was black, with a white muzzle and two different colored eyes, one ice blue and one silver-gray. The she-cat only curled her lip at them and walked off to join a warrior, presumably her mentor. Puzzled, Lilypaw mewed, "Huh, Echopaw is usually really nice, for a ShadowClan cat anyway. I wonder what got ants in her pelt." Before the three cats could say anything more, Swiftstar yowled for the meeting to start.

Rainpaw and Gingerpaw raced up to get a good seat at the front, and Bramblepaw joined them. Looking up into the Great Oak, she saw the leaders all sitting on a thick branch. She instantly picked out Swiftstar, and recognized the other leaders, Acornstar of ThunderClan, Willowstar of WindClan, and Antstar of ShadowClan, from the elder's stories.

Once all the cats had settled, Swiftstar stepped forward to start the meeting. "This moon we have made two new warriors, Fishpaw and Nightpaw have become Fishspots and Nightwind." The two new warriors puffed out their chests proudly as their leader introduced them. "Sandstep has also given birth to three kits who are all strong and healthy. We have also made three new apprentices, Rainpaw Bramblepaw, and Gingerpaw." All three of the cats looked around proudly as Fishspots and Nightwind had done as the crowd cheered their names. Rainpaw noticed that the ShadowClan cats cheers were quiet and unenthusiastic, while some dint cheer at all. Glaring at them, Swiftstar backed away and motioned for Willowstar to go next. WindClan and ThunderClan reported plentiful prey and new kittens, but when Antstar stepped forward, his lip curled in disgust, the mood changed.

"RiverClan has been hunting in out territory! They have been taking ShadowClan prey, and we will not stand for it!" Gasping, Rainpaw looked at the group of ShadowClan cats on horror as they bared their teeth at RiverClan, hissing angrily. She met the gaze of a large black and brown she-cat with one blind eye, who narrowed her eyes and hissed. Breaking eye contact, she silently prayed to Star Clan to help her if a fight broke out.

"Antstar, you have no evidence to this accusation. RiverClan has not entered your territory for many, many moons. We have no need of your land prey. We will not take this insult lightly." Pride ran through Rainpaw at her leader's level, but threatening answer, but Antstar just hissed and yowled, "This Gathering is over!" Jumping down, Antstar hissed at the RiverClan cats, who hissed back angrily. Rainpaw felt Bramblepaw brush agenst her, silent encouragement among the rising threat of attack. As the RiverClan cats left the Gathering, Rainpaw could only think, _What will ShadowClan do next?_

* * *

 **What do you think ShadowClan is going to do? And what do you think about the introduction of the OCs?**

 **This is definently not my best chapter, writers block sucks! But I hope you still liked it anyway.**

 **Fun Fact: Nightwish, the RiverClan deputy, is an OC I designed after my dog Lucy XD**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 6 :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a quarter moon since the Gathering, and for days the RiverClan patrols had been finding ShadowClan scents suspiciously close to the border, and sometimes slightly over. Every RiverClan cat from Swiftstar to the oldest elder were on the alert, always listening, ears perked. ShadowClan cats were bold and cunning, they often performed over the border attacks on the other clans...but they weren't the only ones who could.

"Cats of RiverClan, tonight at sunset I will lead a battle patrol into ShadowClan territory and track down one of their patrols." Swiftstar had called a clan meeting and Rainpaw listened intently, taking in every word. "We will show them that RiverClan cats do not cower in the shadows when we are threatened, but defend our honor, and what is right." The crowd of warriors, apprentices and elders yowled their agreement, while Swiftstar continued on. "For the battle patrol I choose Hawkeyes, Stonedust, Alderfall, Berryleaf, Lakestripe, Smallclaw, Dawnpaw, Olivepaw, Falconpaw, and Rainpaw. Nightwish, I leave the camp in your paws." Pride flowed through Rainpaw's body as she heard her name called, but a moment later it was replaced by ice cold fear. _I'm not ready for battle! I can't even beat Gingerpaw or Bramblepaw in training yet! What if I get killed?_

As Rainpaw struggled with her fears, Nightwish mewed skeptically, "Swiftstar, do you really need that many cats for a border raid? A normal patrol usually contains three to four cats, if you come across a patrol they would probably run in fear rather than fight outnumbered." Swiftstar nodded to his deputy and mewed, "I understand your concern Nightwish, but ShadowClan may have increased their patrols as we have. I am not willing to take any chances." Nightwish dipped her head in agreement and Swiftstar turned back to the crowd. "If you have been chosen for the battle patrol, eat and rest so you are ready to go at sunset. This meeting is over."

As the crowd dispersed, Rainpaw slowly walked over to the fresh-kill pile, her eyes dull and unfocused. As she took a trout from the pile, she felt something touch her softly on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw the dark, silver tinted form of her father Hawkeyes. His grayish-blue eyes looked down at her, filled with worry as he mewed, "Rainpaw, if you don't think you're ready you can tell Swiftstar to choose someone else. He will understand."

Though she was petrified with fear, Rainpaw shook her head no. Looking into his eyes, she mewed, "I have to do this, don't you see? If I fight well in this battle, I will prove myself to Alderfall, Dawnpaw, Olivepaw...the whole clan! Stonedust told me that the only way to stop their taunts was to be the best warrior I can be, to prove them wrong. If I back out of the battle I will be considered weak, but if I win, I will be considered worthy."

The worry in her father's eyes was replaced with understanding and pride. Nodding, he licked her forehead and mewed, "Okay, it's your choice. But, if you need help, just find me." Blinking affectionately, her father pulled away and trotted over to join Doveheart, who was grooming herself outside of the warriors den. Finishing her trout, Rainpaw rose to her paws and headed towed the apprentices den. _I'll be fine, I'm not going to die. I am strong._ She repeated these thoughts as, slowly, she drifted into sleep.

The sinking sun's golden light illuminated the camp as the battle patrol said their goodbyes to their clanmates. Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw were crowding around Rainpaw, nuzzling her and giving their luck. "I wish I was going," Bramblepaw mewed, "Can you claw out some extra ShadowClan fur for me?" Chuckling, Rainpaw nodded. Gingerpaw nudged Rainpaw's shoulder and mewed, "You better come back, don't leave me alone with Bramblepaw, please!" The she-cats burst out in laughter while Bramblepaw just looked annoyed.

Looking around the clearing, Rainpaw noticed her mother sitting outside the warriors den, looking downcast. Breaking free of her friends, she ran up to her mother and nuzzled her cheek, mewing, "I'll be fine mother, Stonedust has shown me lots of battle moves, and father will look after me." Doveheart's dark amber eyes filled with love as she gazed at Rainpaw, and she licked her cheek. "I know you will"

"It's time." Swiftstar's call rang around the clearing, and Rainpaw raced up to join Stonedust and the rest of the battle party. Once everyone was gathered, Swiftstar flicked his tail and raced out of camp, his warriors following him. Rainpaw kept up with Stonedust the best she could, but she was glad when they slowed down as they approached the ShadowClan border. The only noise coming from the group was the sound of their paws crunching the pine needles as they entered the pine forest of ShadowClan. Suddenly, the group halted and crouched in the shadows. Swiftstar must had given the command to stop. Perking her ears, Rainpaw could hear the sound of cats trodding on fallen leaves, and some hushed voices. Every muscle in her small body tense, she crouched down, prepared to attack. Swiftstar's battle cry rang out into the night, and Rainpaw raced forward through the trees to see a group of ShadowClan cats about the size of their group. It looked like RiverClan had come across a ShadowClan raiding party heading for their territory! The two clans sprang at each other, and the battle began.

Teeth tore at flesh and claws glinted in the remaining light of dusk as the fighting began, and Rainpaw was caught in the middle of all of it. All of her fears rushed back into her as she saw a gray ShadowClan tom rush at her, and she fled. She pushed her way through the chaos, until she collided with a black and white apprentice a little older than she was. Startled from the collision, Rainpaw lost the advantage and the apprentice pounced, landing on her back. Twisting in the cat's firm grip, she recognized the apprentice from the Gathering. This was the cat Lilypaw had called Echopaw. Suddenly, Echopaw's weigh had lifted off of her, and she jumped up to see Falconpaw dragging her away. Recovering, Rainpaw sprang forward and clawed the she-cat's shoulder, making her screech in pain and fury. Falling in beside Falconpaw, who had dropped Echopaw, the two RiverClan apprentices swiped and clawed until Echopaw ran away, howling, into the crowd. Nodding at Rainpaw, Falconpaw jumped back into the midst of the battle.

Rainpaw whipped around, adrenaline rushing through her body, searching for another opponent. Seeing a young light brown ShadowClan warrior who had triumphed against Berryleaf, she dashed forward and slashed at his muzzle, taking him unawares. She kept swiping and clawing at the tom, remembering one of Stonedust's lessons where he taut her to land as many blows as she could before she got tired, hopefully defeating her opponent before she started panting. It had worked in training, and it worked against this tom. After a few well aimed and powerful blows, he ran screeching into the forest. Rainpaw was barely even tired! _I can do this!_ Little did she know, Alderfall had seen her fighting the tom, and he was gazing after her with a look of amazement in his eyes.

Suddenly, she saw Olivepaw was cornered by a large white tom. From the muscles rippling under his thick fur Rainpaw could see Olivepaw was no match for him. Dashing forward, Rainpaw let out a screech and jumped onto the tom's back, biting and clawing at his neck. Meeting the fellow apprentices gaze, she knew that even if Olivepaw didn't like her, she wouldn't let petty arguments get in the way of defending her clan. The tom yowled and shook her off, but Olivepaw dashed in and started to claw at his face and shoulders, while Rainpaw fell in beside her.

Rainpaw felt a hard blow land on her side, and she turned to see a young silver tabby tom snarling at her. Turning, she fought back to back with Olivepaw and clawed and swiped at the silver tom. She was starting to tire when the tom swiped a heavy blow at her, and she knew she couldn't take it without serious injury. She dodged out of the way and avoided the blow.

Time seemed to slow down as Olivepaw's head turned at the same time as the silver toms blow landed. Rainpaw heard the crack of bone as the blow hit Olivepaw's neck in the exact right spot. An accidental death blow. Olivepaw's eyes gleamed with life for the last time as she fell on the ground, a heap of torn, bloody fur.

The silver tom's mouth gaped in horror as he looked down at the almost full grown apprentice. The white tom Olivepaw had been fighting raced into the crowd. The cats around Rainpaw stopped fighting and gasped in shock. Rainpaw's eyes were glazed with grief, and she yowled desperately, "No..no no no no! Olivepaw NO! I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." She collapsed on the ground and whimpered, not stopping even when she felt Falconpaw lay down beside her. He mewed in a soft voice, "Rainpaw its not your fault, none of this is your fault." Lifting her gaze for a moment, she saw Dawnpaw shakily walking towed her dead sister, tears streaming from her icy blue eyes. Rainpaw looked down again as she heard Dawnpaw's sad, mournful wailing start.

After a bit, Rainpaw recovered enough to stand up and take in the scene. Dawnpaw and Smallclaw, who was their father, were crouched beside the unmoving body of Olivepaw. Swiftstar was talking to the distraught silver warrior, who was the only ShadowClan warrior left in the clearing. Slowly, the silver tom dipped his head, gazed back at Olivepaw with grief in his blue eyes, and ran off into the forest.

"You! You did this!" Rainpaw jerked her head around to see Dawnpaw snarling at her, fury alight in her eyes. Rainpaw opened her mouth to defend herself, but Dawnpaw pounced on her before she could, pinning Rainpaw to the ground. The cream apprentice clawed Rainpaw's neck and face, barely missing her eyes. Her teeth bared, Dawnpaw yowled, "How dare you do this to me! You will pay for this Rainpaw!" Suddenly, Dawnpaw was dragged off of her, kicking and yowling. Clambering to her paws, Rainpaw saw that it was Alderfall who had dragged Dawnpaw off of her, and was hissing quietly to her through bared teeth. Dawnpaw just shrugged him off, shot one last chilling glare at Rainpaw, and went to help carry her sister home.

Olivepaw's stiff, cold body lay in the middle of the starlit camp, surrounded by Dawnpaw, Smallclaw, Mossleap, and Rainpaw. Even though only close family and friends shared a dead clanmates final night, Rainpaw felt she owed it to Olivepaw to sit vigil for her. Rainpaw's mind churned, a storm of emotions, memories, and self-blame. _Why did I dodge that blow? I knew Olivepaw was behind me, I should have known that she would get hit. Oh Olivepaw, I'm so sorry!_

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the Highstump!" Rainpaw looked up, surprised that Swiftstar was calling a meeting this late. She rose stiffly to her feet, her legs and paws cramped from laying down on the hard ground. Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw raced up to her, and they took their place near the front of the crowd. With Dawnpaw sitting vigil and Olivepaw gone, they were the only apprentices. Looking up at the Highstump, Swiftstar began to speak.

"Tonight, a great tragedy has befallen us. The loss of Olivepaw has effected us greatly, and we will always mourn her. May she always run free with the warriors of StarClan." All of the clan bent their heads in memory, and grief. Sudden nostalgia hit Rainpaw, and she realized that the last time the clan had done this...was for Emberkit. Swiftstar raised his head and continued, "But tonight, I wish to bring happiness back into the clan by promoting a new warrior. Dawnpaw, please step forward." The crowd turned to look at Dawnpaw, who had not left her sister's side. Her eyes seemed to light with excitement, but the dull look of grief still covered her face. Slowly, she padded forward through the crowd until she met with Swiftstar at the base of the Highstump.

"I, Swiftstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rainpaw's heart softened as Dawnpaw mewed, her voice chocked, "I do." _She should have been up there with her sister, filled with joy. But right now, she just looks miserable._ "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dawnlight. StarClan honors your determination and your skill, and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan." Swiftstar laid his tail on Dawnlight's back, and she stepped forward to lick his shoulder. The whole clan cheered, and Rainpaw cheered along with them. The newly named warrior looked around and smiled, her grief fading for a brief minute.

"I wish to give Olivepaw her warrior name, even though she is no longer with us. In StarClan, Olivepaw will be known as Olivetail. RiverClan honors her courage and fighting skill, and we hope that she will forever run free in the night sky." With that, Swiftstar bent his head and walked away to his den. Rainpaw walked up to Dawnlight and mewed softly, "Congratulations." Dawnlight whipped around and snarled, making Rainpaw flinch back. Flicking her tail in Rainpaw's face, she padded toward Olivepaw's body to sit her vigil, leaving Rainpaw standing in the middle of the camp, her heart filled with blame.

* * *

 **What did you think of Olivepaw's death? Do you think Dawnpaw is going to fulfill her threat to Rainpaw?**

 **I'm running out of story facts that don't have spoilers, so I will only do facts when they relate to the chapter :)**

 **Please review and, if you liked it, follow and favorite.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while, I went to a summer camp last week so I was busy packing before I left and recovering afterward. Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

"No Olivepaw, no! Someone, please, save her!" Rainpaw wailed desperately as, once again, she watched the young ShadowClan warrior's blow land on Olivepaw's neck. She once again heard the sickening _crack_ of bone as her lifeless body collapsed onto the forest floor. Once again saw her dull, lifeless eyes stare blankly up at the stars.

Wet tears streamed down Rainpaw's pale brown face, and her mouth opened in a soundless wail. She tried to dash forward to Olivepaw's body, but her paws were stuck in place. She could only yowl in dismay as Olivepaw's lifeless form wavered and rippled, as if she were underwater, before fading away into the sucking darkness. Sharp claws dug into Rainpaw's shoulders as she too was dragged into the black abyss, her whole body paralyzed.

Though the dream had faded, Rainpaw could still feel sharp claws poking her shoulders, along with a voice mewing far in the distance, that quickly became louder. "Rainpaw, wake up! We have training at sunhigh!" Rainpaw's eyes flicked open as she made out Gingerpaw's exasperated mewing, and, looking up into her friend's blue eyes, rasped hoarsely, "I'll get up as soon as you get your claws out of my shoulder!"

Gingerpaw sighed, retracted her claws, and sat back on her haunches. Rainpaw slowly rose to her paws and stretched out, the terrifying effects of her dream starting to fade. While Rainpaw began to groom her ears, Gingerpaw mewed hesitantly, "I..I heard you calling out in your sleep, are you still having that same dream?"

Looking over at her concerned friend, she nodded. Rainpaw had been having the same nightmare every night since Olivepaw had died in the battle. Every time, she had to watch Olivepaw's moment of death, and she was defenseless to stop it, her body frozen to the spot.

"I'm sure it will go away soon, you probably just need to recover a bit more." Her friend's optimistic reply strengthened Rainpaw's spirit, and she mewed "Yeah, your probably right." A mischievous grin spread across Gingerpaw's face as she mewed, "Aren't I always?" Rainpaw swiped at her friend's ear with a sheathed paw, giggling.

The two she-cats emerged from the apprentice's den into the cold, dim sunlight of early leafbare. It had not yet snowed, but every morning the camp was covered in a thin layer of frost. Though the cold under-paw made her toes sting, she couldn't help but think the sparkling ice crystals made the camp glow, as if it was made of starlight.

A large group of warriors and apprentices were gathered around the base of the Highstump, with the deputy Nightwish at the front of the crowd, mewing orders. "Hawkeyes, you are leading the evening patrol with Eaglefang, Mapleflight, and Daisystrike. Smallclaw and Firestorm, I want each of you to take out a hunting patrol, choose whoever you please." The three patrol leaders nodded and went back to the warriors den, Hawkeyes giving Rainpaw a friendly lick on the forehead on the way.

"Apprentices, find your mentors and go to the training glade. Everyone else is excused." With that, Nightwish padded away toward Swiftstar's den. As the crowd of cats drifted away, Rainpaw and Gingerpaw trotted across the camp to the warriors den and sat down to wait for their mentors. Turning to Gingerpaw, Rainpaw mewed, "Where's Bramblepaw? He wasn't in the den when I woke up."

Mewing sympathetically, Gingerpaw replied, "He went out on the dawn patrol, the poor guy." Chuckling a bit, Rainpaw turned back to the warriors den only to see Stonedust stagger out, his body wracked with coughs. Without seeing the apprentices, he slowly made his way to Redberry's den, still coughing, before vanishing inside.

Her mouth gaping in shock, Rainpaw dashed after her mentor to see if he was all right. Peering through the entrance of the medicine den, she watched as Redberry guided Stonedust, who was still coughing, to a nest near the back of the den and grabbed a few stems of a herb Rainpaw recognized as colts foot.

Taking a few cautious steps into the den, Rainpaw mewed, her voice quavering, "Whats wrong Stonedust?" Stonedust's ears twitched as if he had heard but could not catch a break between coughs to answer. Instead, Redberry mewed calmly, "He has whitecough, it will be fine as long as it is treated quickly."

Turning his back to Rainpaw, Redberry dropped the herbs in front of Stonedust, who immediately crunched them between his teeth. After a few moments the herbs started to take effect, and Stonedust's coughing ceased, though when he spoke his voice was horse. "Rainpaw I can't train you today, go hunting with..." He paused for a second to think. "Dawnlight."

 _Dawnlight! No, please, anyone but her!_ Every since the death of her sister, Dawnlight had been very aggressive to Rainpaw. Taking a chance, Rainpaw mewed, "Why can't I go hunting with Gingerpaw and Mossleap, or with Bramblepaw and Stormsplash when they get back?" To her dismay, Stonedust's amber eyes narrowed sternly as he mewed, "Rainpaw, you will hunt with Dawnlight, and that's an order."

Dipping her head in agreement, Rainpaw slowly backed out of the den. Once she was outside, she watched as Gingerpaw left the camp beside her mentor, desperately wishing she could ignore her mentor's order and run after them. But she knew that, somehow, Stonedust would find out and she would get in serious trouble.

Sending a silent prayer to StarClan, Rainpaw warily approached Dawnlight, who was eating a carp next to the fresh-kill pile. As she approached, Dawnlight raised her head and narrowed her icy blue eyes. Scuffling her paws nervously in the dust, Rainpaw mewed, "Stonedust is sick, so he told me to go hunting with you..." To her surprise, Dawnlight smiled and stood up, leaving her half eaten carp on the ground. "Okay, lets go." Pleased that Dawnlight didn't seem angry, Rainpaw nodded enthusiastically and started for the entrance.

Once they were out of the camp, Dawnlight took the lead and led Rainpaw to the large branch of the stream. All of the water in RiverClan's territory was still running and unfrozen, but probably not for long, with the temperature gradually getting colder by the day.

Eventually, the two she-cats found a calm pocket of water along the bank, the perfect area for fishing. Surveying her surroundings, Rainpaw saw that there was a strong current running in the middle of the stream, and reminded herself to be careful not to fall in.

Settling down on the bank, Rainpaw waited patiently, her body prepared to strike. Seeing a dark shadow enter her target range, she lashed out her one tan paw and, fast as lightning, scooped the fish, a mid-sized pike, out of the water. It landed on the bank, wiggling furiously, until Rainpaw dashed forward and delt the death blow.

After a white, Rainpaw and Dawnlight had built up a decent pile of fish. Yawning, Dawnlight padded away from the edge on the stream and mewed, "Come on, lets go back to camp. I'm getting tired." Not taking her eyes off of the water, Rainpaw mewed, "Just let me get one more, I can see a tail." Concentrating hard, Rainpaw waited for the fish to swim into range. Suddenly, she felt something nudge her from the back and, before she knew it, she was underwater.

Clawing her way to the surface, Rainpaw saw that she had been swept into the strong main current. Before she could get her balance, an under tow pulled her back down, and in turn she struggled up again. No matter what, Rainpaw couldn't escape the pull of the differing currents, and she quickly became tired from struggling.

All of the energy was drained from her body, and she couldn't catch her breath. Giving up, she surrendered herself to the water, sinking into its murky depths. Darkness started to invade her mind just as she felt strong jaws grab her scruff and start to drag her to the surface.

Rainpaw gasped for air, coughing up water, as her rescuer pulled her through the rushing water and up onto the bank. Laying on the ground, she lifted her head to look at her savior, but could only see a fuzzy light brown blob. Her strength giving out, Rainpaw's head flopped to the ground as her eyes closed and darkness swallowed her

The sound of cats yowling and hissing brought Rainpaw back to consciousness. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see that she was settled in a warm, mossy nest in the medicine cat's den. Though her vision was still slightly blurry, she could make out the dark brown shape of her mother standing in the entrance of the den, and discovered that it was her father and Redberry who were arguing, again. The two toms were fluffed up to twice their normal sizes, their teeth bared and claws out.

Before Rainpaw could hear when they were fighting about, her father whipped around and, lashing his tail in anger, left the den. Redberry turned back to Stonedust, who was in the nest next to hers, while Doveheart rushed up to her kit, covering her in licks. Rainpaw was too exhausted to push her away, so she had to endure it.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you're okay! I don't know what I would have done if you had died!" Doveheart's tone went from loving to stern in a blink, and she mewed, "You have to be more careful Rainpaw, you know how fast the stream runs there, you should have known better than to fish there!" She instantly went back to licking Rainpaw after her scolding, as if to take the edge off of her words.

 _Yea, I knew the current was strong there, what was I thinking? Wait, I should be saying what was Dawnlight thinking, she was the one who took us there._ She was about to tell her mother about Dawnlight but then stopped dead. _I felt something nudge me into the water, what if it was Dawnlight?_ Rainpaw tried to tell herself that Dawnlight would never do that, but she just couldn't believe it. There was too much evidence.

Though, there wasn't enough evidence to tell anyone, at least not yet. Instead, Rainpaw mewed, "Mother, who rescued me? I could only see a light brown blob." A smile spread across Doveheart's face as she mewed, "Falconpaw rescued you. He had broke off from his patrol to catch a vole when he saw you in the stream. He dragged you back to shore and Alderfall carried you back.

 _Alderfall_ had taken her back to camp? He hated her, why would he ever do that? Even though she was curious about that, most of Rainpaw's thoughts were on Falconpaw, her savior. All of a sudden, Rainpaw didn't think of Falconpaw as just the other apprentice, but as something else. A hero. Her hero. Her heart filled with warmth at the very thought, and her eyes shined bright with a happiness she had never felt before.

* * *

 **Do you think Dawnlight tried to kill Rainpaw? Please review and, if you liked it, follow and favorite.**

 **Fun Fact: I was going to make Bramblepaw a drypaw, but I dropped the idea early on.**


	10. Chapter 8

**IM BACK BABY! Oh my gosh, I have so missed writing for this story. My computer is as good as new now and I am back in business! Expect a new chapter every weekend unless I say so otherwise :)**

 **And now, to the chapter! (PS – RainXFalcon Fluff Warning!)**

* * *

Weak early morning sunlight shone through the thin, wispy branches of the willow trees, tiny new leaves just starting to emerge from their buds. With the coming of new-leaf came the thaw, and only a few small patches of frosty snow remained, stained brown from the soil.

Opening her mouth, Rainpaw breathed in all of the fresh scents of the new plants and flowers that were beginning to sprout, and the smell of the returning land prey. The scent reminded her of why she and her fellow apprentices were trekking through the early morning cold, dew soaking their paws as they padded through the wet grass.

Even though the thaw had finally come, the ice on the stream was only just starting to break up. There was not yet enough free space to fish, so the Clan was still relying on land prey to feed them.

That morning all of the apprentices had been assigned the task of hunting down enough prey to give the elders and queens a decent morning meal, and none of them were happy about it until Gingerpaw, the fun loving cat she was, suggested they make it into a contest. They were going to pair off, and whichever pair brought back the most prey before the sun rose above WindClan's hills, won.

"Hey Rainpaw, don't you think it's strange that us RiverClan cats love to swim and get wet, but we hate getting wet like this?" Falconpaw stopped to shake the dew off of his paws to emphasize his point. Rainpaw purred in agreement, looking down at her cold, muddy paws before shaking them as well.

It had been two moons scene Falconpaw had rescued her from her near drowning, and afterward they had started to become very close friends. As they had gotten to know each other, Rainpaw had learned that Falconpaw had a very fun, silly side to him, and had become almost the polar opposite of the serious older apprentice that she had known before.

Before long, Rainpaw had started to notice herself searching for him whenever she entered camp, and trying to join the patrols that he was put on. Every time she saw him she felt like her heart was beating loud enough for the whole camp to hear, and she had finally admitted to herself that she might have a teeny _tiny_ crush on him, maybe.

As Rainpaw started to walk forward again, she noticed Bramblepaw throw Falconpaw a strange look, before dropping back to walk alongside Rainpaw. With a mischievous glint in his light green eyes, he mewed, "I bet that _I_ will catch the fattest, juiciest piece of prey that RiverClan has ever seen. It will put that pigeon that Falconpaw caught the other day to shame."

Rainpaw remembered when Falconpaw had come back with that pigeon, it was biggest piece of prey she had seen in her life. Even the senior warriors were impressed. All of the apprentices had shared it except for Bramblepaw, who had sulked in the den because the only thing he had managed to catch that day was a scrawny blackbird.

Grinning back at her friend, she nudged him with her shoulder and mewed sarcastically, "Sure you will, when badgers fly." Instead of bumping her back and shooting another sarcastic remark, Bramblepaw's eyes lost their sparkle and dulled in disappointment.

She opened her mouth to apologize but before she could Falconpaw called from up ahead. "You two better hurry, or you'll be left out!" To Rainpaw's surprise, Bramblepaw hissed up at Falconpaw, "Don't tell me what to do!", before trotting off past them both.

Falconpaw waited for Rainpaw to catch up to him before he started to walk again. Rainpaw just stared after Bramblepaw, his tail dragging in the dirt as he walked alone. She started when Falconpaw laid his tail over her back and mewed sympathetically, "Don't take what Bramblepaw said to heart, he's probably just grouchy because he's tired."

Rainpaw looked into his hazel eyes and nodded, but deep down she knew something was wrong. _I've seen Bramblepaw when he's been grouchy, and he has never acted like that before._

Eventually the little troop of apprentices stopped underneath a very tall willow tree, the tallest tree on RiverClan territory. At the base Gingerpaw dug two holes, one for each pair to put their prey in. While she was digging, Falconpaw whispered in her ear, "Partners?"

Rainpaw swept a quick glance over in Bramblepaw's direction, feeling as if she should be his partner to make up for whatever she had done. Then she thought of how he had acted toward her; _Do I really want to hunt with someone with that attitude? We wouldn't get anything done!_ Deciding quickly, Rainpaw turned her gaze back to Falconpaw and mewed, "Sure."

Gingerpaw turned from her holes and mewed, "Okay, partner up and claim a hole. Lets get this done as quick as we can." Falconpaw and Rainpaw walked up and claimed the hole on the left before setting out toward the frozen stream.

With everything else draped in all of it's new-leaf glory, the frozen stream seemed out of place, a little piece of leaf-bare winding through the territory. Rainpaw padded up to the bank and reached down to touch the frozen surface, only to have it break under her paw. At least the warmer weather was starting to do it's job.

Pricking her ears, Rainpaw opened her mouth to draw in scents, searching for the tell-tale smell of small creatures. Picking up a strong scent of water vole, she crouched down, looking around to spot the small rodent. There it was, by the edge of the stream, trying to dig out a collapsed den. Slowly, one paw at a time, Rainpaw crept forward until she was a tail-length away from it. Before the vole had time to escape she shot forward, giving it a sharp nip to the spine.

Looking up with the water vole in her jaws, she saw Falconpaw trying to creep up on a robin, but there was no good cover to disguise him. Slowly, Rainpaw set down her prey and stalked around opposite to Falconpaw. When she was within the bird's range, she stood up and yowled, scaring the bird right into his open claws.

Putting the robin with her water vole, Falconpaw mewed, "Thanks for the help." Clawing the ground with her tan front paw, Rainpaw shyly mewed back, "You're welcome." Smiling at her, Falconpaw picked up his robin again and headed towed the tall willow, leaving Rainpaw to follow him.

After they had deposited their prey, Rainpaw led the way deeper into the willow trees, hoping to find more birds. She made a good choice; she and Falconpaw caught two birds each.

While they were heading back to the tall willow again, Rainpaw noticed something moving in the reeds by the smaller branch of the stream. Signaling to Falconpaw to be silent, she set down her birds and crept towed the patch of reeds. Suddenly, a frog hopped out of the tall stalks and away downstream. Rainpaw recalled that Shadowjump, one of the elders, loved the taste of frog, and she decided to give chase.

The frog was faster than she expected, and soon she could feel herself running out of breath. Eventually she was forced to stop, panting hard. Desperately, she hoped that Falconpaw had stayed where he was, so he wouldn't see how weak she could get. _What if he thinks I'm a loser, like Olivepaw and Dawnlight did?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the frog's croaking being cut off abruptly. Looking up, she saw Falconpaw holding down the now dead frog with one paw. Slowly, he picked it up in his jaws and padded over to Rainpaw, dropping it at her paws.

Looking from the frog back to him, Rainpaw mewed, "You killed it Falconpaw, you should take it." Falconpaw shrugged and mewed back shyly, "Well, you chased it." Seeming to think that settled it, he padded past her, back down to where they left the birds, while Rainpaw stared after him in awe.

By the time they got back to the tall willow the sun had rose above the hills, so they decided to lay down in the sunlight while they waited for Gingerpaw and Bramblepaw. They lay next to each other, their fur barely brushing, until the two ginger apprentices emerged into the clearing.

Sitting up, Rainpaw saw that Bramblepaw held a large thrush in his jaws, and held his head high like he had just beaten the strongest warrior there was.

Setting it down in his hole, Bramblepaw glanced over at Rainpaw and mewed proudly, "See, I told you I would catch something big." Purring, Rainpaw head-butted his shoulder and mewed, " I never doubted you would." Seeming to understand the underlying apology, Bramblepaw smiled at her before walking over to Gingerpaw.

Looking down at the two prey-hole, Rainpaw realized that the two teams had caught an equal amount of prey. Falconpaw laughed and mewed, "Well, I guess we both get bragging rights!"

As the cats went to pick up their prey to take it back to camp, Rainpaw bent her head into the hole, picking up her water vole and her frog, only to bump noses with Falconpaw when she lifted her head. Both cats quickly turned their heads away, Rainpaw secretly blushing under her fur.

When she dared to make eye contact with him, she saw that he was smiling at her, his hazel eyes glowing with an emotion she could not name. Rainpaw smiled back, her blue eyes unknowingly reflecting the same emotion.

As the group entered the camp, Rainpaw saw that there were quiet a few cats milling around in the clearing, seeming to be waiting for something.

As she walked through the clearing towed the fresh-kill pile, Rainpaw made eye contact with Dawnlight, who in turn flashed her a dirty look and turned away, as she always did. Rainpaw had not found anymore evidence that Dawnlight had pushed her in the stream, so she had decided to just keep quiet.

As they were putting their prey down, Swiftstar emerged from his den and leaped onto the High Stump, calling the familer summon, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!"

 _A meeting, this early? Well it must be important._ Rainpaw and her denmates found their spots at the front of the crowd, with Falconpaw sitting on the left of her, Bramblepaw and Gingerpaw on the right.

When all of the clan had gathered, Swiftstar started to speak. "It is time to perform the sacred ceremony for one of our apprentices. Falconpaw, come forward."

Gasping, Rainpaw looked at Falconpaw, who looked just as shocked as she was. Slowly he got up from his spot, only to be bombarded by his parents, Alderfall and Hazelglow. Hazelglow groomed him quickly, while Alderfall stood tall and looked proudly at his son.

After they were done, Rainpaw raced up to Falconpaw and, bouncing on her paws, mewed, "Wow, your gonna be a warrior!" Suddenly, Rainpaw realized what this was going to mean. She would no longer share a den with him, nor train or hunt for the elders with him. She stopped bouncing and just looked deep into his bright hazel eyes and manged to choke out, "I'm gonna miss you."

Falconpaw took a step towed her and licked her forehead comfortingly. "Hey, I'll just be right across the clearing. It's not like I'm leaving the clan, and soon you will be a warrior too." Purring, Rainpaw butted his shoulder and mewed, "Go on, Swiftstar is waiting."

Falconpaw walked up to the High Stump, his freshly groomed light brown tabby pelt glistening in the emerging sunlight. When he got to the base of the stump, Swiftstar jumped off and stood in front of the tom.

"I, Swiftstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He had trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

"Falconpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" His voice strong and proud, Falconpaw mewed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Falconpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Falconwing. StarClan honors your strength and kind heart, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

The whole clan cheered Falconwing's new name, and all of his friends ran up to him. "Nice going Falconpaw!" Gingerpaw mewed, while Bramblepaw head-butted his shoulder. Rainpaw raced up to Falconwing and mewed "Congratulations!" before licking his cheek.

Rainpaw blushed uncontrollably, while chastising herself in her mind, _Stupid! Why did you lick his cheek, now it's way too obvious that you like him!_ But before she could say anything, Falconwing smiled and licked her cheek in response. When he pulled away, their eyes met, and all Rainpaw could do was purr.

After the ceremony, Falconwing asked if she would want to share prey with him, and Rainpaw nodded, still too happy to speak. They both shared one of the birds they had brought back, then they groomed each other for what felt like ages. Rainpaw was still purring the whole time, and didn't even notice Bramblepaw staring at them sadly from the entrance of the den, before vanishing inside.

* * *

 **What did you think of Falconwing and Bramblepaw in this chapter? Tell me in the reviews if you ship RainXFalcon or RainXBramble :D Until next time!**

 **-Rain**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello y'all! Here's the next chapter for ya, hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Ha! Got ya!" Gingerpaw let out a startled squeak as Rainpaw pounced and grabbed the end of her bright ginger tail firmly in her jaws. "Hey, let my tail go Rainpaw! That's not fair!" Gingerpaw tried to wrestle her tail out of Rainpaw's grip, but she held fast, barely holding back laughter at Gingerpaw's furious expression.

A sharp hiss from behind caused Rainpaw glance up to see her mentor glaring down at her sternly. Her ears flattening in embarrassment, Rainpaw spat out her friend's tail and spun around to confront her mentor. Staring down at her paws, she mewed softly, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

In his deep, rough voice, Stonedust mewed seriously, "You are supposed to be hunting, not chasing each other through the willows like moonstruck rabbits." Even though his voice was betrayed annoyance, she noticed a faint glimmer of amusement in his dark amber eyes, and Rainpaw could tell he wasn't truly mad. Dipping her head to him, she whipped around and hissed to Gingerpaw, who was roughly grooming her tail, "Come on slowpoke, lets go!"

Rainpaw and Gingerpaw spent the rest of the sunny new-leaf afternoon fishing in the recently thawed stream. Bringing in a good haul of fish, the two she-cats prepared to return to camp but Gingerpaw, sounding serious for once, sat back down and mewed, "Rainpaw, can I ask you something?'

Nodding, Rainpaw flopped down in front of her friend and began to groom her soggy brown fur, her ears pricked. "Well, lately I've been wondering about...well...about my parents." Surprised, Rainpaw paused mid-lick and looked up at her friend. "Your parents? Why do you want to know who your parents are? They abandoned you!"

Scraping the ground with a paw, Gingerpaw mumbled, "Yeah, I know...but I still want to know!" A wistful look clouding her sky blue eyes, she mewed, "Maybe they had a good reason to give me up, I'll never know unless I find them!"

In her mind, Rainpaw thought that Gingerpaw was trying to catch the breeze. _If her parents are rouges, they would be long gone by now. Rouges never stay anywhere long._ Out loud, Rainpaw sighed in agreement and mewed, "OK, lets look at the evidence."

After a few minutes Rainpaw and Gingerpaw had laid out everything they knew. "Okay, so you were found on the border to the unclaimed forest by Redberry who was collecting herbs. You were alone, hungry and cold, and Redberry took you back to camp. He convinced Swiftstar to take you in, and Starflower adopted you." Rainpaw was even more unsure now. "This doesn't give us anything!"

Gingerpaw looked thoughtful. "How about we ask Redberry if he saw anything? Even if he didn't see my parents maybe he scented or heard something." Nodding, Rainpaw stood up and grabbed two small trout in her jaws before beginning the walk back to camp.

The RiverClan camp was settling down for the evening, most cats eating or sharing tongues in the sandy clearing. Rainpaw purred with laughter as she saw Sandstep's three kits, Birdkit, Brightkit, and Cloverkit, tumble out of the nursery and run over to their father Eaglefang. Their mother settled down beside them and the little family began to groom each other.

Nearby, she noticed Mapleflight leaning against her mate Stormsplash, her belly bulging with her second litter. Also, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Daisystrike and Berryleaf sharing tongues and whispering to each other. Leaning over, she whispered to Gingerpaw, "The nursery is going to be full this new-leaf." Gingerpaw purred in agreement and set down her fish on the fresh-kill pile. Saving one, she beckoned Rainpaw with her tail and the two padded into the medicine cat's den.

Pushing inside the dimly-lit den, Rainpaw sneezed as herb dust got up her nose. Looking around, she saw that Redberry was nowhere to be seen, to their disappointment. Nettlefern, who had dislocated her shoulder while hunting the day before, told them that Redberry had gone out to gather herbs and wouldn't be back for some time.

Her ears and tail drooping sadly, Gingerpaw mewed, "Okay, thanks anyway." before exiting the small den. Rainpaw trailed behind her, and when they were outside of Nettlefern's range of hearing she mewed sympathetically, "He'll be back soon, you can ask him then."

Laying down on a sandy patch of ground near the training pool, the two shared the fat, juicy pike that Gingerpaw was going to give to Redberry. Deciding not to wait until the medicine cat came back, Rainpaw and Gingerpaw started to discuss who her parents might be again. They thought of everything; a half clan relationship, kittypets, loners, and of course rouges. When Bramblepaw came back from patrol he laid down beside Rainpaw and they let him in on their ideas.

"Hmm...I don't know Gingerpaw. I don't think that your parents, if they were rouges, are still around these parts. Your chance of finding them now is about the same chance of getting a WindClan cat to jump in the lake." Wincing at her earlier thoughts being put into words, Rainpaw saw that Gingerpaw had narrowed her eyes cynically at the ginger tabby tom.

Before they could get into a full blown argument, Falconwing pushed his way through the camp entrance and glanced around, seeming to be looking for something, or someone. When his eyes came to rest on Rainpaw and her friends, he grabbed a fish from the pile, a large trout, and trotted over to join them.

Rainpaw purred when Falconwing settled down on her other side, giving her a swift lick on the ear. His voice excited, Falconwing mewed, " I was on patrol with Swiftstar, and he mentioned that you three were going to the Gathering." All three of the younger cats pricked their ears, it had been quite a few moons scence they had attended a Gathering together.

"Are you going too?" Rainpaw asked him hopefully, only to drop her gaze sadly when he shook his head no. Clawing the ground, Falconwing mewed shyly, "Um..I might have.. you know... fell asleep on guard duty last night. Nightwish took over my shift and discovered me fast asleep. She was furious."

Rainpaw could barely hold back a purr of laughter, but suddenly tension ruffled her fur the next second as Bramblepaw stood up and hissed, "Well, it serves you right to miss the Gathering then. _I_ would _never_ fall asleep on the job." Glancing down at Rainpaw with a weird look on his face, he backed away and stomped off to his den, his tail trailing in the dust.

That night the full moon glowed brightly upon the lake as the RiverClan patrol made their way to the Gathering island. Rainpaw crossed the tree bridge quickly, her friends right behind her. Earlier in the day, Rainpaw and Gingerpaw had decided to try to see if any of the cats in the other clans looked like Gingerpaw, with her bright ginger pelt and sky-blue eyes. Rainpaw knew deep in her bones that Gingerpaw was terrified at the thought of being a half-clan cat. _Well, I would want to be half-clan more than I would want to be a rouge._

As soon as the three young cats entered the crowd, Whitepaw of ThunderClan raced up to them and mewed, "Hey guys, how have you been?" Rainpaw and Gingerpaw mewed, "Good", while Bramblepaw mewed curiously, "Where's Firepaw?" Sighing in annoyance, Whitepaw hissed, "Firepaw got in trouble again. He tried to start a border skirmish with some ShadowClan cats, almost got himself killed! At this rate he'll never be a warrior, he'll probably he demoted back to kit!"

Rainpaw and Gingerpaw broke off from the two toms and watched the crowded sea of cats. Though they saw many ginger cats, none of them really _looked_ as if they were related to Gingerpaw. "Hey, I wonder where Lilypaw is." Rainpaw mewed out loud, and Gingerpaw shrugged. "I dunno, I haven't seen her at all."

Deciding to ask her mentor, Rainpaw padded up to Breezestrike, who was in a large group of senior warriors, including Nightwish and Hawkeyes, and mewed, "Excuse me sir, is Lilypaw here?" To her surprise, and horror, Breezestrike's eyes narrowed into menacing slits and he spat down at her angrily, "That's none of your business, fish eater!" Nightwish and Hawkeyes stepped forward to defend her in case the tom attacked but all he did was whip around and walk off towed the Great Oak.

Dazed and confused, Rainpaw turned to go find Gingerpaw but before she could Antstar called for the meeting to start. She ended up sitting with Bramblepaw, Whitepaw, and three young ShadowClan apprentices she hadn't seen before. _They must be new._

Antstar motioned for Swiftstar to speak first, and he started to speak, his voice booming around the clearing. "RiverClan is well, now that the stream is thawed we have plenty of prey, and one of our queens is expecting kits." Stormsplash puffed out his chest proudly as Swiftstar went on. "All of our apprentices are training well, and we have promoted a new warrior, Falconwing."

Swiftstar motioned for Acornstar to speak, but Willowstar pushed forward, hissing " _I_ will speak next!" The silver tabby she-cat, her fur bristling with fury, yowled out to the crowd. "Cats of all clans, there are murders among us! RiverClan has killed Lilypaw!"

Rainpaw gasped. Lilypaw was dead? Grief flooded her mind for a moment as she remembered the kind, sweet she-cat, but it was quickly replaced by anger. How _dare_ Willowstar accuse her clan of something so cruel, so _vile!_

When the gasps of astonishment and yowls of anger had subsided, Swiftstar turned towed Willowstar, his fur bristling, teeth bared in a snarl. "Willowstar, the nerve you have to accuse my clan of murder! What evidence do you have that it was us?" The WindClan leader, equally furious, hissed, "Lilypaw was found dead on our RiverClan border three sunrises ago with claw marks in her throat! If that's not evidence, I don't know what is!"

"Was there any scent of RiverClan, any scraps of fur? It could easily have been a passing rouge or loner, or even a fox." Rainpaw could see that Swiftstar was trying to remain calm, trying to talk scence to Willowstar, but she wouldn't have it. "It was on the border, there was RiverClan scent _everywhere!_ It drowned out any other scents, and it couldn't have been a fox, it would have eaten her, not just leave her body there, and the claw marks are too small for a badger, before you throw that out there. It was some cat in RiverClan, and my clan will not rest until we find who it was!"

Leaping down from the Great Oak, Willowstar gathered her warriors and announced, "We are leaving, but keep watch Swiftstar, you _will_ pay for this!" With that, the WindClan leader flicked her fluffy tail and WindClan exited the clearing. For a moment silence commenced, but soon the two other clans made their reports. ShadowClan had made three new apprentices named Brownpaw, Frozenpaw, and Otterpaw. When their names were called, the three apprentices near Rainpaw puffed out their fur proudly. ThunderClan reported that a queen had given birth, but nothing else very important had happened. When the meeting ended, the clans left in a hurry, a few cats throwing accusing glares at RiverClan. _Great StarClan, even the other clans think we did it! What are we going to do?_

* * *

 ** _Any thoughts on who Gingerpaw's parents are? Who do you think killed Lilypaw, a passing rouge or loner, or a RiverClan cat? Any ideas on who it could be if it was a RiverClan cat? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews :)_**

 ** _~Rain_**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey ya'll! Here's the next chapter, and I warn you, it _might_ pull at your heartstrings a bit :P**

* * *

Bright new-leaf sunlight shone through small gaps in the tightly woven roof of the apprentice's den. Though it was about an hour past sunrise, Rainpaw and Bramblepaw were still peacefully sleeping in their nests.

A small ginger cat crept across the small den, the sound of her paw steps muffled by the soft, mossy ground, until she crouched in front of Rainpaw's sleeping body.. A grin spreading across her cute, fluffy face, the ginger she-cat bent her head forward until she was nose to nose with the dusty brown she-cat.

Taking a deep breath, Gingerpaw yowled in a deep, rough, masculine voice, her best impression of Stonedust, "Get up this instant Rainpaw, or you'll be cleaning the elder's den for the next ten moons!"

Rattled by Gingerpaw's rude awakening, Rainpaw jumped up from her nest, heart racing wildly. Glancing around, she slowly began to recognize the familiar sturdy den walls, and quickly got her bearings.

Turning towards Gingerpaw, she bared her sharp white fangs in a menacing snarl, and hissed through gritted teeth, "You will regret that Gingerpaw, I swear I will get my revenge, no matter how long it takes!"

Unable to keep up the facade for long, Rainpaw's face broke free from it's mock expression of fury, and laughter escaped from her jaws.

Before Gingerpaw could break the silence with a loud remark, Rainpaw motioned for her to be quiet, and twitched her tail in Bramblepaw's direction. Her eyes shining with mischief, Gingerpaw nodded and crouched down, following Rainpaw as she stalked up to Bramblepaw's nest.

Instead of yelling in his face, Rainpaw decided to do something a little more...entertaining. Grabbing a long feather that was laying nearby, she held the thin shaft in her jaws and softly tickled Bramblepaw's nose with the plumed end.

Bramblepaw sneezed and, seeing what Rainpaw was doing, reached out a unsheathed forepaw to claw the feather out of her grip; but it was too late. Sitting up in his nest, the ginger tom screwed shut his light green eyes as he let out another sneeze, and another after that.

In between sneezes, Bramblepaw managed to hiss "Hey! What the heck Rainpaw? What did I do?" Barely holding back giggles, the two she-cats shrugged and Gingerpaw mewed, "Nothing, you just looked _so_ peaceful!" The two erupted in wild laughter, as Bramblepaw worked desperately to control his sneezing fit.

After Bramblepaw's fit had subsided, he licked one of his front paws and began to wash his ears. Turning his gaze toward Rainpaw and Gingerpaw, who were still giggling hysterically, he mewed seriously, "Aren't we getting too old for this stuff?"

Rainpaw stepped forward and mewed happily, "We'll never be too old for _this stuff._ This is who we are." Seeing her friend's extremely tangled fur, she began to help him groom, and Gingerpaw joined her after reclaiming her sanity.

The three friends helped groom each other until they all had sleek, shiny fur. Well, all except Gingerpaw; her fur was quite poofy and never seemed to lay flat, no matter how long she groomed it.

The three friends bumped into their mentors on the way out into the sunny main clearing. Only a few moons ago, the three mentors had towered over their apprentices. Now the apprentices equaled them in size, height, and skill; Bramblepaw had even grown taller than his mentor Stormsplash.

From one glance Rainpaw could tell that their mentors had important news to share. Their normally nonchalance eyes gleamed with excitement, and their paws seemed to be unable of keeping still, twitching and clawing the ground.

After a second, Stonedust stepped forward and mewed in his rough voice, "Me, Stormspalsh, and Mossleap are delighted to tell you that, today, you will be taking your final assessment. If all goes well, you should be warriors by sundown."

All three apprentices glanced at each other, and whooped in triumph. The other cats in the clearing regarded them with amusement as they had a few seconds of pure joy, before regaining their composure and sitting down in front of their mentors.

Stonedust wasn't done. "Swiftstar will be joining us in assessing you three, he wishes to see for himself how you have progressed." At that, Stonedust waved his tail to Swiftstar, who was laying on the Highstump. Heaving himself to his paws, the large black and white tom slowly padded over to join the group with a stern look on his face.

Bramblepaw leaned over and whispered in Rainpaw's ear, "I bet he's not easily impressed." Meeting his gaze, she nodded in worried agreement before turning back to the senior cats.

Looking again at her leader, she noticed he barely took a glance at her friends, but his eyes seemed latched onto her, his serious face darkening as she met his gaze.

Looking away, Rainpaw closed her eyes and silently prayed to StarClan, _Please, oh please don't let me mess up!_ Taking a deep breath, she focused her gaze on Stonedust and the other mentors, who had their heads bent close together, talking in quiet tones.

They seemed to come to an agreement, and turned back to face them. "This is a solo hunting assessment, so you many not work together. You all need to catch at least three fish and one piece of land prey. You choose where you hunt, and don't forget, we will be watching you." With that, Stormspalsh flicked his long gray tail and mewed, "You may begin."

Rainpaw raced out of camp, all her senses focused on scents and sights of the willow forest. Slowing down before she started panting, she made her way toward the stream, deciding to fish before tracking down her land prey.

Birds, mice, voles, and most other types of land prey were plentiful during this time of day, but fish didn't like the bright sun, and preferred to hide in the shadows until it was cooler. It might take a bit of time to track down her three fish.

Finding a calm pocket of water a little ways away from camp, Rainpaw settled down at the waters edge and stared intently at the water, waiting for the tell-tale form of a fish to appear below the surface, but none did. Discouraged, she backed away from the edge and brainstormed. _What would bring fish to the surface? Oh! Food!_

Rainpaw obviously couldn't catch bugs for decoys, but she could use something else, berries maybe, to lure the fish out of their shelters.

Dashing a few fox lengths away, she grabbed a few juniper berries off of a small bush. Rainpaw knew that Redberry needed the herbs as well, so she only grabbed a few that looked like they were staring to wilt.

Dropping the berries on the bank, she gingerly picked one up with her teeth and dropped it into the water. Within seconds, the shadowy form of a fish appeared, and when it went for the berry, Rainpaw struck. She scooped the fish, a medium sized pike, out of the water and flung it in a high arc before it landed on the ground, wiggling.

A flash of white fur in the bushes nearby caught her attention, and she realized that Swiftstar was watching her. The momentary distraction gave the fish a few seconds to hop back towards the stream, before escaping back into the depths.

Rainpaw noticed a moment too late, diving to reclaim the fish, but it was already long gone. Growling in frustration, she hissed, "Mouse dung!" before glancing nervously over to where Swiftstar had been watching. He was gone.

Rainpaw managed to catch her three fish using the rest of the berries, but she was worried about the mistake she had made. She didn't think that Swiftstar had seen her successes afterward, and that worried her. _At least Stonedust had seen my three catches._

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Stonedust padded out of the bushes and mewed, "I'll take your fish back to camp real quick so they don't spoil in the heat. Wait here until I get back." Picking up her fish, two small pike and a large trout, he vanished into the reeds.

The slight new-leaf heat beamed down on her fur as she waited for Stonedust to return, and she decided to cool off in the shallows. Sliding into the refreshingly cool stream, she paddled around smoothly, her kicks pushing her quickly through the glassy water.

She managed a slight giggle as she remembered her first swimming lesson, when she had moved through the pool with jerky, uncontrolled strokes. _It was fun though. I miss being a kit sometimes, with nothing more to worry about than when I could go outside and who I was going to play moss ball with._

Her fun filled memories seemed to freeze over with grief as a certain pale ginger she-kit entered her mind, her bright yellow eyes glowing as she tossed a moss ball her way. _Here Rainkit, bet you can't toss this over the camp wall!_

A single tear slid down her cheek as her memories of Emberkit rushed back to her. Cold nostalgia hit her straight in the heart, and for a moment Rainpaw couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, she realized that she was just standing in the stream, tears streaming down her face and falling into the water with small plops. Dipping her head underwater, she washed off the tears and shook out her fur. This was her assessment, she couldn't let sadness overwhelm her.

Climbing out of the stream, she saw Stonedust walking her way, and he mewed, "Okay, you can continue." Dashing off, she banished Emberkit from her mind and concentrated on scenting the air for prey.

She slowed to a trot as she approached the Tall Willow, where she and her friends had had their hunting contest a moon ago. Sniffing the breeze, a very familer scent drifted into her nostrils. _Gingerpaw. I better stay out of her way._ Turning in the opposite direction from her friend, she continued on deeper into the willows.

Pushing her way between two ferns, she emerged out onto the sandy shore of the lake. Gazing across the broad pool of water, she strained her eyes to see if she could spot any other cats on the other shores of their respective clans.

She purred when she noticed a few young WindClan cats lapping water from the shallows. She took a pace forward and opened her jaws to yowl a greeting, but immediately thought better of it. WindClan still believed RiverClan murdered Lilypaw, and fights almost broke out daily on their shared border.

 _No clan cat would ever murder Lilypaw, it was probably just a rouge._ No matter how hard Rainpaw tried to believe Swiftstar's encouraging words, she still had her doubts. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she lifted her nose into the air, concentrating on finding her last piece of prey.

A musky scent touched her scent glands; water vole. There it was, digging a hole in the mud a few fox lengths away. Crouching down, she slowly crept toward her quarry, her paws barely stirring the sand. Unsheathing her sharp claws, she bared her teeth in a snarl as she neared her prey.

Waggling her haunches, she pounced, landing squarely on her vole. A swift nip to the spine ended it's life, and she picked up it's now lifeless body in her jaws.

On her way back to camp, she managed to catch a mouse she practically tripped over, and walked through the camp entrance with both hanging from her jaws. The three newest apprentices, Cloverpaw, Brightpaw, and Birdpaw, raced up to her on their short, stubby legs, their jaws gaping in amazement.

"Wow, you caught a vole _and_ a mouse? You're awesome Rainpaw!" Brightpaw bounced around happily as Rainpaw nuzzled her forehead, her mouth too full to speak.

Setting her catches down on the fresh-kill pile, she glanced around the camp and realized she was the first one back. She was about to ask Stonedust, who had followed her in, if she could go back out into the forest and catch more, when Swiftstar walked in and made a beeline for her.

Gulping nervously, she shuffled her paws and mewed, " Swiftstar." Ignoring her greeting, the black and white tom flicked his ears toward the entrance and mewed "Follow me."

Confused, she obeyed him and followed him out of the camp. They walked in awkward silence until they arrived at the training area. She opened her mouth to ask what they were doing there, but Swiftstar hissed "Show me your battle stance."

 _Huh, apprentices usually don't fight during their final exam._ Pushing down her curiosity, she crouched down in a attack stance, she teeth bared in a mock snarl. Nodding, Swiftstar mewed, "Now, attack me."

Rainpaw was taken aback. Attack her leader? Was that allowed? Well, it must be, if he was ordering her to. Sheathing her claws, she studied him intently. He was also crouched down, waiting for her first move.

Using her favorite trick, she gathered strength in her haunches and leaped high over his head, landing lightly on her paws behind him. Using his momentary confusion, she struck a few blows on his flank before dashing out of range, waiting for his counter attack.

With surprising speed, Swiftstar launched himself at her, knocking her back with full force. Before he could pin her, she wiggled out of his grip and clawed at his ears, making him whip around. Snarling, he got in a few sharp blows on her muzzle, making her wince.

Backing away, she leaped again and bowled him over onto his back. Clawing at his belly with her back legs, she started to feel her lungs tighten, her heart pumping double time. Getting in one last blow on his cheek, she backed off, hoping she had done enough to impress him.

A hard blow caught her off guard, and she fell back onto the ground. Swiftstar had pinned her, his front paw at her neck. Panting, she dared to look into his eyes, only to see the emotion that had haunted her for her whole life reflected in his eyes; doubt.

When he stepped off of her, Rainpaw rose to her paws, her chest heaving rapidly. Swiftstar waited for her to get her breath back before speaking.

"Rainpaw, what I just saw then presents a serious problem. You get tired too quickly in the heat of battle. Stonedust told me you preformed well in the battle that killed Olivetail, but what if that was just luck?"

Rainpaw knew better than to interrupt her clan leader, but she couldn't wait this time. "Sir, during real battles I think my adrenaline kicks in and gives me more time to fight, to get more blows in, and to escape. I can't get that in a practice bout."

His eyes dark, Swiftstar hissed, "Every cat activates their adrenaline during battle, but none of them rely on it. It's too risky Rainpaw, I can't send you into battles if you have such a high chance of not making it out alive. It would make me, and the clan, look bad to send an invalid into a fight."

 _Invalid?_ _Was she that weak that she was on the level of a cripple, or a senile old elder?_ Anger bubbled inside of her chest. She was _not_ weak! No, she was weak. She was only fooling herself to say she was just a _normal_ cat, just with a few quirks.

 _Maybe Alderfall, Dawnlight and Olivetail were right. I'll never be a warrior._ Before Swiftstar could say the obvious, she spun around and raced out of the training hollow, tears streaming from her blue eyes. _This is what I get for dreaming big and giving myself false hope!_

Skidding to a halt, Rainpaw looked up through the willow branches and yowled, her voice filled with grief, "How could this happen to me? I've done nothing my whole life but fight to prove myself, but in the end, I haven't proved myself to anyone." Her voice cracking, she wailed "How could this possibly be my destiny?" Her throat choked, she collapsed onto the ground and rasped, "I give up, it's no use fighting anymore."

It seemed like an eternity until the pressure of another cat pressed softly against her side. Lifting her head from between her paws, she saw through her tear stained vision Bramblepaw, a concerned look on his face. Sniffling, she pressed her head into his shoulder and whispered "I didn't pass."

She felt the rasp of Bramblepaw's tongue on her fur, a seemingly comforting gesture but it didn't help. She sniffed again, and another tear fell onto the ground. Bramblepaw's soft meow caused her to look up. "Rainpaw, do you remember what I told you the night my sister died?"

Raising her head to meet his gaze, she mewed, "Yea, you said that you would always be there for me." Though the thought was a sweet memory, how did it relate to what was happening now?

A determined look flashed in Bramblepaw's eyes, and he mewed, "Whats a another moon or two? If you have to wait to become a warrior, so will I." For a moment her heart soared, but once again it crashed down into hopelessness. "Bramblepaw don't you get it? I can _never_ be a warrior!"

Standing up, she hissed down at Bramblepaw "He said I was an _invalid_ Bramblepaw! A burden to the clan! He said I was too weak to fight, and he didn't believe me when I told him adrenaline helped me." She was gasping for breath at this point, tears one again falling from her eyes. She turned her back to her friend, sat down and sighed. "Maybe everything everyone said about me is true, I _am_ weak, I _am_ hopeless, I _cant_ fight, and I'll never be a warrior."

Bramblepaw stepped forward to comfort Rainpaw but before he could unfamiler battle yowls echoed through the trees. Rainpaw's head jerked up, and they both scented the air. Glancing at each other, they both hissed "WindClan." before racing through the forest toward the camp.

The bright clearing was overrun by WindClan warriors, their musky, windblown scent covering the familer RiverClan scent. Warriors yowled, a young cat screamed in pain, and Swiftstar's furious battle yowl sounded from his perch on the Highstump.

Rainpaw prepared herself to jump into the fight, but before she could Swiftstar launched himself over to her and Bramblepaw and hissed, "This is your last chance Rainpaw! If you come out alive and without major injury, I will consider making you a warrior." Before she could reply, he jumped into the fray, Rainpaw following him a heartbeat later.

* * *

 **A CLIFFHANGER! You're welcome ;)**

 **What do you think is going to happen in the battle? Any new thoughts on who may have killed Lilypaw?**

 **Also, there will be a DEATH in the next chapter. Who do you think will die?**

 **Now, I have a question for you guys. I'm trying my best to keep away from this, but do you guys think Rainpaw is turning into a mary-su?** **It's a random question, but a valid concern for me. I don't want her to turn into that kind of character, so please if you guys think she is, _please_** **tell me.**

 **(Btw, I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far XD)**

 **Until next chapter :)**

 **~Rain**


	13. Chapter 11

**Guys, I am** ** _so so so_** **sorry for how long it has taken me to get around to writing this chapter. Lets just say I was pretty busy over the holiday season and I have major procrastination issues xD This chapter was originally going to be quite long, but I figured I should put out something figured I haven't updated in what, two months? So this battle will be separated into two or three chapters. And now, to the chapter!**

* * *

Blood. Blood was everywhere; weather it stained the ground in ghastly red splatters, or streaked across a cat's fur like warpaint. The air reverberated with the sounds of screeching, spitting, yowling clan cats; there was no way to tell which yowl was the glorious cry of victory, or the anguished wail of a unlucky loser, their pelt being shredded by enemy claws.

Rainpaw found herself smack dab in the middle of the battle field, her own camp, surrounded by scrawny WindClan warriors, their eyes alight with fury and determination. In her mind, she flashed back to a battle training session early on in her apprenticeship, when her mentor had taut her about the other clan's fighting strengths, faults, and techniques.

" _WindClan's faults are, obviously, their size but, do not judge them by their stature. Their lean, wiry bodies are taut with muscle from chasing rabbits and running across the moor. They are also the fastest cats in the clans, they can be in one spot at one glance, and behind you clawing your tail the next."_

The whole day after that was spent perfecting several techniques that you could use to outwit a WindClan cat, but in this moment every precise movement and technique that was buried in her memory seemed to drift away, to be replaced with confusion and fear

Her blue-gray eyes stretched wide, Rainpaw seemed paralyzed, her body stiff, her ears flat to her head as she was overwhelmed with anxiety. It dawned on her that this was her first battle since...

She didn't have time to finish her thought, not as if she really wished to. A hard blow hit the side of her head, knocking her back into the real world. Whipping around, she locked gazes with her first challenger; a lithe brown tabby she-cat, one of her paws stained with Rainpaw's blood.

Standing her ground, Rainpaw waited for the she-cat to approach her, and luckily for her, the cat took the bait. Her belly low to the ground, the she-cat, Rainpaw recalled that her name was Aspenstorm, slowly approached her. When she was close enough for Rainpaw's liking, she dashed forward and slashed her unsheathed paw down her shoulder, before jumping away from her opponent's retaliating nip.

The two she-cats circled each other for a few moments, their gazes locked, trying to decide where to land a blow. Aspenstorm's darting glance gave away where she was going to strike a moment before she lashed out, and Rainpaw was ready for her. Shifting her foreleg's position, which was Aspenstorm's apparent target, threw the light brown tabby off and she faltered.

That brief moment of uncertainty was Rainpaw's cue; one rough shove to the chest was enough to knock the she-cat off her paws, and Rainpaw wasted no time in pinning her to the ground. Subduing her was only half the job, keeping her down was much harder. Stonedust was right about the WindClan cat's hidden strength, Aspenstorm wiggled and bucked as hard as she could and eventually Rainpaw couldn't hold her.

Aspenstorm got one of her hind legs free from Rainpaw's restraint and kicked into her belly, hard. Her stomach churning, Rainpaw stepped off the she-cat and backed away, but Aspenstorm was already up off the ground and clawing at her ears. Rainpaw struck a few feeble blows to the WindClan cat's shoulder, but Aspenstorm wouldn't back off.

Just when panic began to invade Rainpaw's mind, a dark brown blur blindsided her attacker and dragged the she-cat off her paws. Kicking and screaming, Aspenstorm was dragged for a few tail-lengths until Alderfall let her go, letting her drop onto the hard ground. Before his victim could squirm away, he clamped his jaws into her scruff and shook the cat violently.

During all this Rainpaw was laying on the ground watching in surprised amazement. _That's the second time Alderfall has done something nice for me...maybe he isn't such a bully as I first thought._ A brisk shake of her head cleared the unnecessary thoughts and, at the same time, splattered blood on the patch of ground next to her. Aspenstorm had given her a torn ear, but there was no time to worry about that now.

Seeing Alderfall give a last swipe at the retreating cat's hindquarters, she caught his gaze and nodded to him, hoping that could communicate what she didn't have time to say out loud. It seemed to work; the tom gave her a nod back and, dare she say, a smile before dashing away to help the young warrior Fishspots, who was pinned by Willowstar herself.

Though her fight with Aspenstorm had left her belly and ears incredibly sore, her breathing was normal and her sight was free from blur. She was ready to take on another one of those fox-hearted WindClan invaders. Scanning the crowd, Rainpaw gasped in surprise to see Shadowjump, a dark gray tabby elder, fighting a large golden tom. Why were the elders fighting in the battle? They were supposed to be sheltering in their den!

Growling furiously, Rainpaw sprinted to the old tom's aid, and planted herself next to him. Up close, the golden tom was an imposing specimen, seeming to tower over the two cats who looked puny in comparison. _This tom seems more like a ThunderClan cat than a WindClan cat, with those broad shoulders and large paws._ Rainpaw didn't take time to ponder the oddity and dove right into the fight.

At first Rainpaw matched Shadowjump blow for blow, swiping her claws down the large tom's flank, but they couldn't defeat him by just batting their paws at him. Rainpaw nudged the elder's shoulder to get his attention and signaled to him with her tail to keep doing what he was doing. Though confused, the gray-muzzled tom blinked in agreement and went back to his swiping.

Rainpaw dashed a few tail lengths away, acting like she was abandoning the elder but soon ducked into the crowd and worked her way back over to the two squabbling toms. Shadowjump was not the oldest elder; he could still hold his own in a fight but he was starting to look pretty worn out. She knew the golden tom probably noticed this too, but he just kept swiping at the tabby elder, a mocking smile on his ugly, scarred muzzle.

Wasting no time, Rainpaw snaked around behind the large golden tom and leaped onto his back, digging her claws into flesh and churning his spine with her hind paws. A loud bellow erupted from the tom's jaws and he tried desperately to shake her off but she clung on, managing to inflict a few nasty wounds near his neck.

A sudden yowl, raspy with age, sounded through the air; "Rainpaw jump clear _now_!" Though slightly confused, she obeyed Shadowjump's order and leaped off just as the tom collapsed on the ground, hissing with fury and pain. Puzzled, Rainpaw wondered why the large tom had fallen so easily, but they she saw a large bite mark on the tom's leg, and almost laughed when she imagined the elder biting a chunk out of the tom's foreleg like a piece of prey.

His vivid amber eyes smoldering with anger, the golden tom unsheathed his long claws and jumped to his paws; only to stumble back, letting out a whimper of pain. Blood was steadily dripping down his leg from Shadowjump's ragged wound, and Rainpaw could almost see a bit of pale bone through the red flesh.

They didn't need to chase him off; the tom hobbled away as fast as he could and vanished into the vicious crowd of fighting cats. Purring between every word, Rainpaw glanced at Shadowjump and mewed "I think he's done fighting for the day!" The dark tabby tom's eyes were brimming with pride and amusement as he dipped his head to her before running off.

A long, drawn out wail echoed from inside the nursery, followed by the panicked mewling of frightened kits. Rainpaw twisted around to see what was going on, and could barely choke back a cry of horror.

Breezestrike, the WindClan deputy and Lilypaw's former mentor, was attacking the nursery.

Daisystrike, who had moved into the nursery the day before, her belly gently rounded with her first litter, had planted herself in front of the entrance to the bramble den. Inside, Rainpaw caught a glimpse of Mapleflight, her eyes stretched wide with terror as she curled herself protectively around her three newborns.

Daisystrike's usually clean, white fur was stained red with blood that dripped from gaping wounds on her face, flanks, and chest. Her blows were clumsy and poorly aimed, and easily deflected by the experienced tom. She clearly was struggling to stay on her paws, but her yellow eyes gleamed with determination; she was not leaving the kits undefended.

Her ears flattened back to her head, Rainpaw let out a furious battle cry and dashed across the clearing toward the brutal attack. Skidding to a halt next to Daisystrike, she unsheathed her claws and struck a hard blow to Breezestrike's face. Yelping in shock, the large tom shook his head and pawed at a cut across his muzzle, which was seeping blood.

While the deputy was distracted, Rainpaw nudged the barely conscious Daisystrike into the safety of the nursery before taking her place barring the entrance to the den. Her lips drawn back in furious snarl, she hissed "Call yourself a cat? You almost killed a pregnant queen!"

For a moment Breezestrike looked taken aback, glancing around Rainpaw at Daisystrike, but a split second later hatred replaced his shame. "I wish I _had_ killed her! I could have spared her poor kits from inheriting RiverClan's murdering ways!"

It was Rainpaw's turn to be shocked. _So this is why they're here, to get revenge for Lilypaw!_ Rainpaw didn't know why it had only just dawned on her; it should have been obvious. Her gaze softened, but her reply was sharp as she mewed back "RiverClan didn't kill Lilypaw Breezestrike! It could have been a fox or badger, or even a cat from outside the clans, but not a RiverClan cat!"

His eyes like daggers, Breezestrike crouched down, his claws digging into the peaty soil. "Save me the excuses RiverClan scum!" Fast as lightning, the dark gray tom sprung forward and grabbed hold of Rainpaw's foreleg in his jaws.

Needle pricks of pain spread through Rainpaw's leg as Breezestrike sunk his fangs in, and Rainpaw tried in vain to shake him off. Growing desperate, she decided to try something risky, but usually quite effective. Yowling, she dropped to the ground and laid there like a dead weight. Unless Breezestrike planned to chew her leg off, he would have to do something else.

Much to her relief, Brezzestrike let go of his hold on her leg; but immediately went for her soft, exposed belly. Planning he would do just that, Rainpaw kicked out with her back legs, hitting Breezestrike in the jaw hard.

Jumping to her paws, she spun around and clawed at Breezestrike's flank, almost purring with satisfaction when she saw the tom spit out a broken tooth before parrying her attack. The two cats clawed and slashed at each other, landing blows left and right until Rainpaw felt herself begin to slow down, her chest beginning to tighten. Using her favorite finishing move, Rainpaw rose up on her back legs and crashed down onto Breezestrike's back.

Breezestrike squealed like a kitten and backed away, his eyes glazed with pain. Hissing defiance, the deputy whipped around and ran off out of the camp, leaving a trail of blood droplets in his wake.

Her neck and tail bristling, Rainpaw spat at his retreating tail before turning to walk back to the nursery. She didn't get very far though; she began gasping for air, her legs trembling from exhaustion as adenine stopped rushing through her body. Heart pounding erratically, she forced herself to walk a few tail lengths and climb behind a tall patch of reeds.

Rainpaw relished the calm, cool shade the patch of reeds gave her. It seemed like another world compared to the horrendous battle that raged on a few fox lengths away.

This episode didn't seem to be as bad as some of the others she had experienced before; maybe it was because she had stopped when she still had a bit of energy left in her Whatever reason, she soon got her breath back and was able to stand up.

Gazing out across the battle field, she saw her clanmates, her friends, her allies, fighting for their very lives. The WindClan cats didn't seem determined to drive them out; oh no their goal was to kill. Why else would they attack so viciously? They even targeted the nursery and the elders.

"StarClan help us end this battle soon, I don't want anyone to die!" Rainpaw could only hope her desperate prayer had reached her starry ancestors as she leaped back into the battle to help her clanmates.

* * *

 **Oh my, what fun it is to write battle scenes! What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review!**

 **The next chapter will be up very soon, I promise!**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **~Rain**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey :) Yea this did not get finished soon Dx**

* * *

"Ha! Serves you right, WindClan scum!" A well aimed blow to flank knocked the skinny WindClan apprentice Rainpaw was fighting over the edge of the training pool and into the shallow water below.

She watched in amusement as he dropped into the cold water with a satisfactory _splash_ and struggled to stand up and face her. The brown tabby tom was a pitiful sight; fur soaked through and droplets dripping from his whiskers. Rainpaw allowed herself a slight chuckle, which only annoyed him even more.

She sat back and watched with a smug smirk as the tom half swam, half waddled to the shallow part of the inlet, his vivid amber eyes flashing with anger. Seeing his hackles raised and claws unsheathed the molly had a sudden reality check. _Rainpaw this isn't a friendly tussle; you're fighting this cat!_ Quickly she leaped to her paws and crouched down in an attack stance, bushing out her fur menacingly.

But her opponent only shook his pelt in a vain attempt to dry himself, his mouth twisted in a look of complete disgust. He shot her a darting, embarrassed glance before dashing off into the crowd, his soaked tail dragging on the ground behind him like a snake.

Grunting with satisfaction, Rainpaw glanced quickly around her immediate area to make sure no WindClan cats were coming up behind or to the sides of her. Luckily, she was being ignored for the moment, and Rainpaw whipped around, hopping down into the training pool. Sheltering under a low dirt bluff, she lapped up a few mouthfuls of chilled water and gave her wounds a few delicate licks.

Taking small, frequent breaks like this was the main reason why Rainpaw was still fighting and not lying passed out somewhere; it helped her to slowly build up a bit of energy before leaping back into the fray. It seemed to be working; her lungs and chest were still loose and her breath came easily.

For some frightening reason her adrenaline rush strategies had stopped working; she guessed that eventually even adrenaline must lose it's punch. _Swiftstar was right to worry about me relying on that. And to think I tried to convince him about how 'reliable' it was!_

In these few calm moments she had come to realize just how sore her wounds actually were, and her torn ear stung fiercely. Thank StarClan she had not encountered any extremely serious wounds yet, just a few gashes and bites. She had seen a few other RiverClan cats who has not been so lucky.

 _I wonder how Gingerpaw and Bramblepaw are doing...and Falconwing! I haven't seen any of them after the battle began. And how long ago was that? I think it was a few hours after sunhigh..._

Sly as a fox, Rainpaw crouched down and slowly crept out from underneath her little bunker. Taking a peek up at the sky, she gasped in horror to see the sun slowly sinking below the horizon. "The battle has been going on for most of the day!"

Her shocking discovery was quickly pushed away into insignificance by the terrified screech of a kit. The one voice was briskly joined by another, both squealing and mewling like a disturbing symphony. A third voice reached her ears, this one more masculine that the others, and it hissed "Get away from my sisters you fox heart!"

Rainpaw's blue eyes opened wide with fear as she recognized the young tom's voice. _Cloverpaw! Someone must be attacking him and his littermates!_ Growling with intense fury, Rainpaw dashed into the deeper water and began to paddle frantically over to the little patch of shoreline. _If any cat lays a single claw on those kits I'll flay them into whisker thin strips!_

Flying out of the water like a whirlwind, she swiveled her head around wildly to find the cat who was threatening those poor kittens. _There! The gray tabby!_ A lithe, wiry tom had the three siblings cornered between a bush and the camp wall. The two she-cats, Brightpaw and Birdpaw, were trying their best to melt into the ground, their eyes brimming with terror. Cloverpaw was standing protectively in front of his sisters, a determined grimace on his small maw.

Rainpaw drew her breath to yowl at the tom, to drag his attention to her and away from his victims, but the moment before she could the tom spoke in a strikingly familer voice. "I respect your courage little warrior, I myself once protected my sibling like that." At this misleading flattery Cloverpaw seemed to let his guard down, but that was Fernclaw's plan; and Cloverpaw's fatal mistake. "But I can't do that anymore...because Lilypaw is _dead_!"

Before the little tom could move or breathe or do anything to defend himself, the young warrior dashed forward and sunk his bloodstained fangs into the brave little tom's neck.

"No! No no no no..." Rainpaw dashed forward and struck a hard blow to the gray cat's head. "Fernclaw stop! Let him go!" Her desperate, tearful plea went unnoticed, and he only seemed to bite deeper into Cloverpaw's throat. The heroic little tom was already gone, his minty green eyes glazed with the unmistakable film of death.

Yowling in heartbreaking fury, Rainpaw sunk her teeth deep into into Fernclaw's shoulder until she felt her teeth scrape bone. The disgusting tang of blood filled her mouth but she forced herself not to gag. _I will avenge you!_ The tom yowled in agony, his jaws parting enough for Cloverpaw's limp body to flop down onto the sandy ground. Rainpaw wasted no time to check on the she-kits; she pushed the pained tom down into the dust and slashed at his face and neck. " How _could_ you! You killed an innocent kit!"

Blood seeped from gashes on his face and ears and gushed from the bite on his shoulder but Fernclaw still managed to struggle to his paws and parry her attack. His usually suave voice was rough with emotion as he yowled "My sister was innocent too, and yet she was killed by your despicable clan!" He had landed a hard blow on Rainpaw's shoulder that burned like a snakebite but she was too angry, too sad, to back down.

"RiverClan did not kill Lilypaw! How many times do we have to _tell_ you? Get it through your thick heads!" She retaliated by clawing under the tom's chin, bending his head back in a painful position; the move was typically used in the water but it worked on land just as well. While his attention was diverted she lunged forward and sunk her teeth into the scruff of his neck.

Not phased by the maneuver, Fernclaw leaped forward, wrapping his front paws around Rainpaw's torso and dragged her down onto her back. Rainpaw hit the ground hard, knocking a bit of breath out of her. Hissing defiance, she struggled to fight back but now the gray tabby had the upper hand. He clawed at her exposed belly, and she gasped to keep from yowling.

"You have no idea how it feels to bury your only sibling! Or do you Rainpaw?" Fernclaw's voice has a certain edge to it that Rainpaw could only describe as psychotic, and it struck fear deep into her heart. _A cat in this state is unpredictable! He could slash my belly at any moment._ Against her will panic clouded her mind and she wiggled and nipped at his paws but it was no use. She was at his mercy.

"Answer the question!" Teeth bared, Fernclaw stared down at her with his brilliant green eyes; she had complimented him for them once at a Gathering but now the crazed look they held scared her half to death.

Gulping nervously, she stuttered "N..no Fernclaw, I..I have no siblings." The gray tom opened his mouth to speak but he never got the words out. Rainpaw summoned all of her strengths and bucked as hard as she could and managed to thrust him backwards. She raised up her hind legs and kicked him in the chest, pushing him farther still, and then leaped to her paws, gasping from the effort that move had took.

Not hesitating, Rainpaw dashed in and got a few blows in on his flank while he was still reeling from her powerful escape, then jumped back. Her eyes like two blue flames, she rasped "But I do know what it feels like to watch a kit die." Taking a deep breath, she yowled as loud as she could, hoping some cat around her would hear. "Murderer!"

"Oh, you want to compete missy? I doubt you will win." Fernclaw crouched down, preparing to spring. Rainpaw went on the defensive, left to figure out where he was aiming to leap. Suddenly, he gathered his haunches and sprang right over Rainpaw's head. _My favorite move!_

She turned, prepared to greet him with a hard blow to the face but her claws swiped empty air. Fernclaw had already dodged away and Rainpaw was sorely unprepared when he sprang once again. Landing on her back, Rainpaw couldn't bear his greater weight and she was crushed underneath him.

One of her back legs was stuck in an odd position, and her head was shoved into the dirt by Fernclaw's paw. His claws sunk into her scruff and she felt blood soak her neck fur. Her heart fluttering with fear, she struggled and bucked as hard as she could but it only made the tom hold her down harder, and sink his claws in further.

The desperate struggling and her earlier move had pushed her over the edge; her breaths were coming in gasps and her chest tignthed up once again. It didn't help that her nose was covered with loose soil and Fernclaw's body was pressing the air out of her lungs.

Panic invaded her scenes and she flailed her legs, trying to find a grip to push him off of her but she found no such luck. Dark spots dappled her vision and her heart began to slow. _No no no no! I can't die, not like this!_

Fernclaws's face, distorted by rage and vengeance, leaned down close to her face until his mouth was right next to her ear. What little breath she had in her lungs was held in by panic as she heard his whispered words; "Where are your clanmates now beautiful? You're going to die alone and scared...just how you deserve."

 _Just how I deserve? Did he think I killed Lilypaw! NO, I would never!_ She yearned to kick out her legs and throw him across the camp but all she could manage was a feeble twitch of her paw. His claws began to sink deeper into her neck, and the stinging pain made her wince. _Is this really the end?_

"Get off of her you scumbag!" Bramblepaw's enraged yowl sounded close by, and to her complete and utter relief Fernclaw's greater weight was removed. She knew that she was free to move now but her body wouldn't cooperate. She could only desperately gasp in mouthfuls of air while listening to the sounds of vicious fighting a few tail lengths away from her.

The touch of a cat's cool nose to her own made her flinch in surprise and she blinked open her eyes to see Gingerpaw staring down at her. In quick, rapid movements her friend nudged her side and hissed "Come on Rainpaw get up! We have to move _now_!" The urgency in the younger she-cat's normally playful voice roused Rainpaw's strength, and she managed to stumble to her paws.

Gingerpaw leaned against her body and wrapped her tail over her back to steady her, and slowly the two made their way under a low-hanging bush. Dropping back down to the ground, Rainpaw's chest heaved and gagged from the taste of soil in her mouth. While she tried her best to spat it out, Gingerpaw examined her numerous wounds.

"Jeez, what was Fernclaw's problem? He gave you some pretty nasty scratches." Rainpaw turned to meet her friend's gaze and mewed quietly "He thinks I killed Lilypaw." Gingerpaw's eyes widened in horror as she mewed "What...why? You would _never_ do that!" She shrugged and murmured "He's mad with grief... anyone's a suspect to him."

Shaking her head, Gingerpaw glanced down at a long gash down her side and mewed "Lets get you over to the medicine den, you should get these checked out." Tensing her sore muscles, Rainpaw hissed "No, I need to get back out there! I need to avenge..." She choked on his name. Ignoring Gingerpaw's confused response, she crawled out from under the bush and looked around to find Fernclaw.

"No Rainpaw! You can't fight him again, you wouldn't last a minute!" Gingerpaw's warning was drowned out by Rainpaw's screech. "He killed Cloverpaw! I _have_ to avenge his death!" Tears soaking her face fur, she turned to meet her gaze. "He has to pay." Gingerpaw mewled in fear but Rainpaw dashed away back towards where she had last seen the gray tabby tom.

She stopped in her tracks when she found him. He was still fighting Bramblepaw, who was looking quite beat up by now. A long gasp ran along his jaw and one of his ears were nicked. She prepared to jump in beside her friend but before she could a loud, commanding yowl rang out around the clearing.

"Stop!"

* * *

 **I am so, so sorry for taking this long! I have been having big issues with procrastination and writers block but I promise I will try my very best to do better. I am going to try to update this story every Sunday for now on :)**

 **I opened up an OCs needed form so I can fill up the character list for the other clans. If you want to contribute you can find it in my story list!**

 **Also, I am beginning to plan out a second story that I will write alongside this one. For now it's working title is Legend Of The Starseeker, and it's going to have quite a bit more prophecy and mystic stuff than ole We Will Soar here xD It should be coming out within the next few months.**

 **QOTD: What do you think about Cloverpaw's murder?**

 **'Till next time!**

 **~Rain**


	15. UPDATE Plot Renovation and Hiatus

Hey there!

So, as you can (probably) see, this isn't a new chapter. I have quite a big update for you guys. For the next few months I am going to be putting We Will Soar on hiatus. The truth of the matter is, I currently have no drive to work on this story in it's current condition. I almost dread writing for it, because I feel the storyline coming up is sub-par and frankly boring. I with my writing, am a HUGE perfectionist. I want everything to be the best it could possibly be for you guys, and I think that I could make the storyline a lot better if given a bit of time. Please note that I say hiatus! WWS is NOT cancelled! I will continue writing for this story once I finish working out the kinks. I expect to have the new, improved plot ready by late July, mid August at the very latest. I apologize for any inconvenience. I want you guys as the readers to have the best writing and story that I can give :)

I'm not leaving you guys hanging though! For many months I have had my second story, Legend Of The Starseeker, in the works and I will soon be ready to start writing! I still need to finish making the plot and character personalities, which will take me from 2 to 5 days, depending on how much time I get. Once it's posted I will be updating every Sunday :D For now, here's the extended description:

For countless generations the cats of NovaClan have been waiting for the arrival of the Starseeker, a mythical cat that is destined to bring back the stars, after they vanished from the sky so many moons ago. Enter Gravelkit and Yewkit, two brothers born into the ranks of NovaClan. Each guided by a spirit of ancestors lost, the path to glory seems straight and clear. But with countless expectations weighing down on their shoulders, and tempting dark forces lingering in their thoughts, will they succeed? Or will they fall helpless into the dark void that seeks their hearts?

I'm super hyped for this story already, and I can't wait to see where it goes :) And don't worry, I won't forget about ole' WWS. I will start re-working the plot as soon as I can!

Until next time :3

~Rainstone18


	16. Last Update

Hello my friends! I am very sorry if I disappoint any of you with this announcement, but I have decided to discontinue We Will Soar until further notice. I have many reasons for this, but the main one is that I am just no longer interested in the story line or the characters.

This was my first ever story, and I made many mistakes behind the scenes that would take a total rewrite of the story to fix, which I don't want to do at the moment. Notice I said _at the moment_. In the future, after I have finished some of the other projects I want to write, I MAY start this story up again with a fresh, new story line!

But until I announce that, there will be no more updates for WWS. I am going to keep what I wrote so far up, and since I left on a cliffhanger, I'll tell you what would have happened in the next chapter :) All three cats in the trio would get their warrior names; Rainstone(no duh Rain), Brambleheart, and Gingersky.

Thank you all so much for reviewing and supporting this story! And please, go check out my new story when I post it later. It's called Legend Of The Starseeker, and I have a feeling that you guys are gonna like it ;)

With love 3

~Rain


End file.
